Love Tragedy
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Sesshomaru ask Rin if she would follow him once more. Rin was happy to move in the Western demonic palace. She realize that the moment she moves in she is always in the middle of every issues. When Sesshomaru told Rin something that she doesn't like what will happen to her in the end? Will she stay by Sesshomaru side or forever to be mate someone else mate?


CHAPTER ONE: NARAKU IS DEAD

It's been years since Naraku was killed and everyone is living their lives. Sango and Miroku got married a week after Naraku was dead. When Kagome came back for good InuYasha had asked her to become his mate. Sesshomaru left Rin in the village until the time for her to choose what she wants in life. Over the years Sango gave Miroku twin daughters and a son. Kagome have given InuYasha three girls.

Kagome she is cute I can't image how hard it was, Rin told Kagome. Not really it was pretty easy since I already have two kids and it was two years since she was born, Kagome told Rin. I know it's just I can't wait to have one myself. Do you like anyone Rin? I do like this one guy, Rin replied as she looks away. Is it the young farmer that loves to bring you flowers? No. Is it the boy that you walk with every night? Rin shook her head no. Let me guess does he have long silver hair and golden eyes? Rin started to blush. Is he a demonic white dog? Kagome oldest daughter who is five ran to Rin and screams out Aunt Rin loves Uncle Sesshomaru. Sweetie where is your father? He told me to tell you not to tell him where he is hiding. InuYasha sit boy. Dam it Kagome why do you keep doing that? Mommy found daddy again.

Demon we all are going to die someone save us, a pair of twins were running towards a small group out in the field. They hide behind Rin and started to laugh when Sesshomaru came around the hut. He was soaking wet and he look piss off. Kagome and Rin started to laugh until Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards Rin. Sango had just come back with Miroku after finishing a job from a nearby village. I know that laughter anywhere what did you two do this time, Sango demanded. One of the twins point towards Sesshomaru as he got closer. Miroku face palm as Sango face went pale. What have you done to Sesshomaru girls, Sango demanded as her face turns red as she yelled towards the twins. It was Shippo idea to do that to Sesshomaru. Where is Shippo now, Kagome ask. Right here I found him trying to hind; InuYasha came walking while holding Shippo by the tail.

Better tell us the whole truth now or I will let Sesshomaru do the punishment this one time, Sango said as she looks over to Sesshomaru as he smiles. "This morning Shippo came to us asking if we want to prank Uncle Sesshomaru and said yes. He told us to greet Uncle Sesshomaru and bring him to the pond. When we got to the pond Rin was waiting for us. We were told to leave as Sesshomaru walks towards Rin. They started to walk away as Sesshomaru places Rin closer to him. Next thing we heard was a splash and Shippo laughing. When Uncle Sesshomaru got back up that's when we ran to Kagome." The twins told the group. Rin started to blush even more when they said that about Sesshomaru.

All eyes were on Shippo as Sesshomaru walks off with him. Kagome save me, Shippo cried out as Sesshomaru grabs him by the tail and walks off. It was about an hour later when Sesshomaru came back with empty hands. Sesshomaru it's so nice to see you back again and you're not all wet anymore, Rin said as she jumps on Sesshomaru to get a hug. Rin let's talk now, Sesshomaru said as he walks off again but towards the forest of InuYasha. Everybody ask Rin what's wrong with him. Rin told them that she doesn't know.

Rin walks towards the dried up well and sat on the edge waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. She waited five minutes when her name was called out. She looks up and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her. Is Sesshomaru mad at Rin? Rin do you want to stay here in the village or come with me? Lord Sesshomaru I always chose you, Rin said as tried to jump on him again but fail. Sesshomaru just stared at Rin as she was getting up. Stupid tree root, Rin said as she wipes of the dirt off her face. You're not wearing the new kimono I gave you. I didn't know that you were coming so soon or I wouldn't have help around the village and would have been in the new kimono. You will leave in three days be ready. A bright ball of light lit up the area and was gone within seconds leaving Rin alone in the dark. She walks back trying to take in everything that just happened.

Sweetie is everything ok, Kagome ask Rin as she walks back in the hut. I'm leaving in three days, Rin said as she picks up a bowl of food. Mommy we don't want aunt Rin to leave tell her she has to stay, Kagome two year old daughter said as she started to cry. Go back to bed sweetie. Can daddy take me back to bed? I got her Kagome, InuYasha said as he picks her up. Thanks InuYasha. She is very close to him, Rin told Kagome. Yeah she is a daddy girl, Kagome said with a big smile. So tell me what did you guys talk about? "He asks why I was not wearing the newest kimono that he just gave me. I told him that I didn't know that he would come so soon or I would have worn the new kimono. He asks me if I wanted to stay here or leave with him. I gave him my answer and in three days he is coming back to get me." See I told you Rin that Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of you, Kagome. Are you trying to wake the whole dam village? Sorry InuYasha.

I do not think Sesshomaru looks at me like that, Rin said. I think it would be funny he would bed her and gets rid of her. InuYasha sit. InuYasha started to mumble once again. Don't listen to him Rin we all know how Sesshomaru is with you. Maybe you're right Kagome. We will get your things pack and ready tomorrow. All the stuff she has Sesshomaru gave her over the years, InuYasha said. InuYasha don't make me say it again, Kagome said. InuYasha ran and hide behind Rin. Rin started to laugh at InuYasha as Kagome pours some tea. Over the next three days Kagome helps Rin pack many books, hair pins, and many beautiful silk kimonos.

Right before Sesshomaru landed close by the village Rin had given Kagome one of her kimonos as thanks for helping her out. I can't take this Rin Sesshomaru had paid a lot on this kimono and he will be upset if you gave it away, Kagome told Rin. Rin has many fine kimonos Kagome besides InuYasha will love you in this one, Rin replied. The kimono was a red silk that had a large white demonic dog on its back with a medium black crescent moon on the front side of the kimono. Also the hems of the kimonos were painted black to match the crescent moon. It is very beautiful Rin, Kagome said as InuYasha came in the hut. Asshole is here, InuYasha said as he let Sesshomaru in the hut.

I'm already Lord Sesshomaru, Rin said in a screaming way which causes both Sesshomaru and InuYasha to cover their ears. Rin is sorry. Rin remember what I told you about talking in third person? Sorry Kagome I was just so happy to see Lord Sesshomaru, Rin replied to Kagome. Rin are you ready to go? Yes but how are we going to bring everything back with us? Sesshomaru walks out of the hut with everyone following behind him. Rin mouth fell open when she saw eight men in armor as she walks out of the hut. Sesshomaru walks over to one of the men in armor and told them to bring all the chests that were in the hut. Yes my lord, they said when they bow to him. They are body guards Rin, Sesshomaru told Rin before she could ask a question.

Just as the last guard came out of the hut Sango was walking by the hut because she felt many demons in the village. She saw eight snake demons placing down heavy chests. Rin saw Sango and quickly ran towards her to say good bye. Don't cry Rin I'm sure we will visit soon if Sesshomaru allows it, Sango said. That's Lord Sesshomaru to you demon slayer, one of the guards snap at Sango. Sango picks up a small rock and threw it at the guard that snap at her. Why you human bitch, the same guard said as the rock hit his face. The one guard started to raise his weapon towards Sango as Sango pulls her sword out. Green poison whip was the only thing that the guard and Sango saw. Her sword was melted as the guard had several cuts on his face and chest. You dare to shed blood without my order, Sesshomaru demanded the guard. My lord please forgive me that demon human slayer was out of line for dressing you in such manners, the guard pleaded.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands only I shall correct those in a way I see fit. You are nothing more than a guard and are to learn ones place when before one speaks." Sesshomaru told the guard as he grabs him by the throat. Lifting him high in the air by the throat with his right hand and making another green poison whip in his left hand. Rin quickly went over to Sesshomaru and pulled on his arm begging him not to kill the guard. Sesshomaru then tosses the guard into a nearby tree. Little did they know the whole village started to gather to see what's all the fuss is about until Sesshomaru faces them. They all started walking off like nothing happened. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango stood there and couldn't believe that Rin could stop Sesshomaru killing someone.

Sesshomaru notice the kimono in Kagome hands and turn to Rin. Do you not like that kimono that the miko is holding? Rin loves it very much but Kagome had help Rin with her things and so Rin had given it to her as a thank you gift, Rin told Sesshomaru. My lord is you not happy that I did that? Rin you are learning the ways of these lands and for that no this Sesshomaru is not mad at you. Were leaving now, Sesshomaru said as he turns to walk away. WAIT, Sango said to Sesshomaru. He stops waiting for her to say something. Thank you Sesshomaru, Sango said. He then turns around and gave her a nod. You are to bring these to the castle and have the servants put them in her bed chambers, Sesshomaru told the guard with all the cuts and burn marks on his body. Rin walks up to Sesshomaru and a cloud appears under them. Just before the guard left he turns to Sango and gave her go to hell glare and took off.

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW HOME

It's been three days since Rin was taken to the demonic western castle and she hasn't seen Sesshomaru since then. Walking around trying to remember which rooms are where so she would quit getting lost until she followed a smell that leads her to the dining hall. She knew it would be very soon for the night meal so she just left the dining hall and tried to get back to her room. Walking down through many halls and turning trying to find her way back until she came across a hall that was very different from the others. It was longer than most halls were when she walks down to it. In the middle of the hall she notices a pair of giant wooden doors on each side of the hall.

She went towards the right trying to pull open the door and failed. She turns around on the left side of the hall and walks up to the other set of doors. She pulls on the second pair of doors and it opens. Slowly walking in the dark rooms she saw that an area was lit up and went to it. Little did she know what these rooms no one is allow in for one main reason. Just as she reaches to the room with light she saw a giant bed with a man spread out on. At that moment she told herself to left but couldn't move. She saw silver hair spread over the bed and realize that it was Sesshomaru lying naked on the bed. She saw that his fur pelt was across his stomach going off the bed. Suddenly he moves his hand and started to pet his pelt and started to growl. When he growl she quickly backs into a small table making a loud noise. He quickly sat up and saw Rin standing there with wide eyes. She places her hands on her mouth and when Sesshomaru called her name she turns around and fled the rooms.

Rin left the door wide open as she left Sesshomaru sitting on the bed naked. Just as she made another turn she fell backwards causing her kimono to open. She ran into two guards that look like foxes. Look what we have here brother, the guard said. Yes fresh meat for us guards maybe? Rin started to run away until she was grabbed from behind from one of the guards. Let me go, Rin said as she slams the back of her head into the guard that grab her. Human bitch! The other guard started to laugh as his brother slams Rin down to the floor and held his nose. She broke my nose and you're laughing? Don't you love when human females have such a fighting spirit in them? Let's have a look what she has, one of the fox demons said as he rips her kimonos to sheds. They pin her hard on the cold stone floor and started to touch her until she felt the one of the guards no longer holding her down.

You dare touch this Sesshomaru ward, Sesshomaru said as he grabs one guard by the throat and his foot on the other guards head. We're sorry Lord Sesshomaru we didn't know that she was your ward please forgive us, the guard said as Sesshomaru press down his foot down harder. Rin move behind me, Sesshomaru said as he step away from them. He raises his left hand and sprays both guards with his poison acid until there was nothing left but a puddle. Suddenly guards where filling the halls and witness the whole scene. Anyone touch my ward will get the same punishment, Sesshomaru said as a servant hand him her outer kimono. It was just a plain brown cotton basic simple kimono that servants wear every day. You shall be her personal servant from now on; Sesshomaru told the servant who had given up her outer kimono without his order.

Many weeks had pasted by since Rin was attack and when she got her personal servant. Rin knocks on Sesshomaru study and enter with his permission. I thought you were alone I will come back later, Rin said. Stay he is leaving, Sesshomaru told Rin as the guard left the room. What do you want to tell me Rin? Rin sitting in a chair across from Sesshomaru wanting to ask him a question but kept her head down. Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of Rin raising her head up with one claw. He leans in and whispers into her ear and said you know you can ask me anything you want Rin. She just sat there with her heart beating so loud that her ears started to ring. Rin wanted to know if you could take a walk with Rin in the gardens, Rin said as she stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru walks to the door and looks at Rin with a smile. Rin is happy that Lord Sesshomaru is willing to walk with his ward, Rin said as she jumps into his arms.

Lord Sesshomaru I haven't seen master Jaken or Ah and Un since I came to live here has something bad happen to him? Nothing had happen I sent them on a job- Lord Sesshomaru there are people asking for you at the main gate, a guard told Sesshomaru. Return to your post, Sesshomaru told the guard. Are you coming Rin? Yes my lord, Rin said with a big grin. Master Jaken is nice to see I miss you Ah and Un, Rin greeted. Stupid human girl, Jaken said out loud causing Rin to frown. Talk to her like that again toad I will cut your tongue out and feed it to my pet wolves, a beautiful woman said as she steady her horse.

Lord Sesshomaru she is very beautiful what type of demons is she? We are not really demons child we are elves, the woman replied. Lady Scarlett long time no see, Sesshomaru said as he got real close to her. Indeed, Scarlett said as she places her hand on Sesshomaru cheek. Sesshomaru also places his hand on her cheek and places his head down on her forehead with such passion. They stayed like that until Rin ask a question. Lord Sesshomaru who is that woman, Rin ask with such hurt in her voice. Rin this is Lady Scarlett the princess and heir of the elven clan, Sesshomaru said in a happy voice. So the stories were true after all elves are real, Rin said. Scarlett started to laugh at Rin. She walks up to Rin and sniffed. You're a human female that has yet to laid with man and only knows very little of the outside world of humans, Scarlett told Rin in her face. Scarlett made Rin feel like she was very useless and dumb. However you are very beautiful for a human and I know this because Sesshomaru always surround himself with nothing but beautiful women and objects around him expect for that ugly imp, Scarlett said as she stomp on Jaken foot. The court yard roar out in laughter as the toad held his foot in his hands.

Um Lady Scarlett what is that you rode on, Rin ask. My dear that is a black unicorn very rare Lord of the West has given it to me as a welcome gift, Scarlett said as she walks over to Sesshomaru. My father gave you a unicorn two, Sesshomaru said with a hurt look on his face. Rin couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was showing emotions out in the open like this. Yes he did Sesshomaru if you want to know why just ask that dam horny dog you call father, Scarlett said as she was laughing. Sesshomaru pulled away which cause her to quit laughing. What's wrong Sesshomaru? Scarlett my father died saving that human and that half-breed over 250 years ago, Sesshomaru replied. Oh Sesshomaru I'm so sorry I didn't know or I would have come sooner, Scarlett said with tears in her eyes. What happen to the white unicorn that I gave you? I gave her away to a special man in my life, Scarlett said. I see now Lady Scarlett forgives me for my actions I'm sure your mate will be unhappy with me for touching you like that, Sesshomaru said as he backs away from Scarlett.

I don't have a mate Sesshomaru but I would like for you to meet someone, Scarlett said as she stands next to Sesshomaru. A very handsome elf came forward on a white unicorn and got off walking towards them. He bows until Scarlett told him to rise. After he was told to rise he gave a command for the other elves to get off their horses. Sesshomaru called over a guard to tell him to put the two headed dragon, two unicorns, and the horses away in the stables. Rin couldn't believe that all the elves were beautiful in every way and she went next to Sesshomaru side. She got a glare from Scarlett when Rin went to Sesshomaru other side. Sesshomaru I would like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru the second. At the point the elf that was on the white female unicorn took off his helmet.

CHAPTER THREE: A TEACHER FOR RIN

The elf took off his helmet showing off strong traits from both of his parents. He had long dark brown hair with silver streaks, golden eyes just like Sesshomaru, a bright blue crescent moon on his forehead, one purple strip on each of his cheeks, and he has the same body shape of Sesshomaru. All the guards and Rin mouth drop to the floors after hearing what Scarlett had said. Rin remove her hands from Sesshomaru and just stood there. Sesshomaru turn to Scarlett with a hateful look. We need to talk Scar, Sesshomaru said as his demonic aura was turning red. Scarlett was pulled away from Sesshomaru by Sesshomaru the second. Sessy don't get between us, Scarlett said. I was order by grandfather to protect you at all cost no matter who they are, Sessy said as raise his bow with an arrow at Sesshomaru. You dare to raise you weapon at me, Sesshomaru said as his eyes glowed red.

People were backing up when Sesshomaru eyes turn red and seconds later he turns into his true form. Sessy don't, Scarlett pleaded. Mother stay back now, Sessy said as he to turns into a giant demonic dog but his fur was mix with dark brown and silver. He looks very pretty as a dog just like Sesshomaru does, Rin said. Scarlett picks up Sessy bow and arrows to keep them safe. After five minutes of the two giant dogs snapping and growling at one another Sesshomaru returns to his human form. Sessy stayed in his dog form for another minute and went back to his human form. Are you two done with your little fight or do I need to end it like I did before when you got into it with your father Sesshomaru, Scarlett said as she steps in between them.

Sesshomaru called over a few servants and order them to show them to a few rooms. All the females can sleep in one room, the males in another room, my son gets his own room, and I will have my own room as well, Scarlett said to the servant. Sesshomaru nodded to the servant letting them know to do set up four rooms. Mid day meal will be serve soon we will talk until then, Sesshomaru said as he grabs Scarlett wrist. Take your hand off my mother, Sessy said as he cuts Sesshomaru cheek with a poison acid whip. Sesshomaru knew that this was truly his kid and could not deny it. You better learn your place pup or this Sesshomaru will teach you a lesson you will never forget, Sesshomaru said. Sessy I'm fine this is how he is when he gets upset no harm will come to me please trust me, Scarlett told her son. Go to your room until the meal is ready pup, Sesshomaru said. He summons four guards over to him and told them to take him to his room and make sure he doesn't leave until meal is ready. Yes my lord, the guards said as they took Sessy to his room.

Rin took to the gardens by herself as Sesshomaru led Scarlett down to his study. Why the fuck you never told me that you were with pup? Say it louder I think the Eastern lands didn't hear you Sesshomaru, Scarlett told Sesshomaru. Answer me bitch roars Sesshomaru. I am not talking to you when you are like this Sesshomaru and you know that, Scarlett said as she started walking out until a hand stops her. Why you didn't tell me Scar, Sesshomaru ask in a soft tone. You know why I never said a word you were busy getting train to become lord of the west when your father was ready to hand over the title to you, Scarlett said with tears down her cheek. Sesshomaru made Scarlett turn around to face him and bends down to lick the tears off her face. You should have told me Scarlett he grew up without his father, Sesshomaru said. Your father knew about him, Scarlett told Sesshomaru. His eyes grew red once more. Don't hate him for not telling you I made him promise not to tell you when I explain things to him, Scarlett softly said.

He was the one who taught him the ways of Inu then, Sesshomaru said. Scarlett nodded. So when father told me that he was out scouting for those long periods of time he was teaching my son in the elf area? Scarlett started to cry again as she looks away. Don't turn away from me Scar. I notice that you don't talk in third person that much anymore around me, Scarlett said as she ran her fingers threw his hair. His grabs her hand and just stares at her. I miss have miss you and your touch Sesshomaru, Scarlett whisper low that even Sesshomaru barely heard her. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her high in the air and tosses her on to the desk. The smell of blood filled his nose and his eyes went red but went back to gold. "Sesshomaru?" You will never change will you Sesshomaru, Scarlett ask Sesshomaru.

Scarlett was still on his desk when she sat up pulling out a sharp object out of her arm and tosses it at Sesshomaru feet. I will change when you change Scarlett, Sesshomaru said as crept closer to her. I guess that means you're still a dog in bed, Scarlett said as she blushes when Sesshomaru stood in front of her. Do I have to make you bend over on the desk again the easy way or the hard way, Sesshomaru ask Scarlett. You tell me, Scarlett said as she licks his ear and then stood up and started to walk out once more. I see now your answer, Sesshomaru said as he suddenly appears in front of the door. Scarlett demanded him to move. Bitch have you forgot that you that you submit to me, Sesshomaru said as he pushes Scarlett back to the desk. Bitch answers this Sesshomaru. Why you don't show me you're alpha once more, Scarlett said.

Next thing Scarlett knew that she was flip over and her robes were raise were above her shoulders. She felt him slamming hard and deep in her womanhood. She moans out as he slams into her like there was no tomorrow. An hour had pasted by when Sesshomaru came twice and Scarlett was working on her third orgasm. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Sesshomaru growled asking what they want. Someone replied that the mid day meal is ready and then they were told to leave. Lord Sesshomaru if we don't go there will be another problem again, Scarlett said as he pauses to speak. Sesshomaru digs his nails into her sides as he was holding her in place. She moans out his name as he causes her more pain. I have missed you as well, Sesshomaru said as he pulls out of her and kisses her neck. She pulls down her robes as he finishes tying his sash and opens the door for the both of them.

When they enter the dining hall Sessy cut his eyes towards his father as he sat down in his spot. Sesshomaru started eating when the servants brought out food and then everyone started to eat expect for Sessy. Scarlett looks up at Sesshomaru and back down at her food with a smile. Rin saw this as she reach for a piece o cook meat and her heart sank as she ate the meat. Sesshomaru looks at Rin and notice that she was really quiet during the meal. He called out her name and waited for her to respond. Yes my lord? Rin I have summon a teacher for you to teach you the ways of demons and elf ways, Sesshomaru told Rin. Who is my teacher my lord? Your teacher is my son Sessy, Scarlett said. Just as Sessy pick up a bowl so he could eat he suddenly drops the bowl at what his mother said.

Rin started to blush as she looks at Sesshomaru son and back at Sesshomaru. We were talking in the study until meal was served and she said that he would be the best to teach you Rin, Sesshomaru said. Yeah right talking my ass, Sessy mumble under his breath. Sesshomaru looks at Sessy and smile while Scarlett faces palm her face. Sessy gave Sesshomaru an evil glare as Sesshomaru went back to eating with a smile on his face. I wish Inu no Taisho was here to save me from these two asses, Scarlett said out loud. Same here, Sessy said. Sesshomaru quit eating and stares at Scarlett who had an innocence smile on her face as she puts food in her mouth.

We will stay here for a few days so Sessy can feel at ease being here and then we shall leave, Scarlett said. Sesshomaru nodded and the room went silence until everyone was done eating. Sesshomaru followed Scarlett into the library as Rin went to the gardens once more. The other elves went out to train in the open space that was next to the gardens and Sessy was hidden in the shadows watching everyone until he saw his mother walking into a room and his father is following her. He remembers Inu no Taisho telling him that the how castle is full of hidden hallways, rooms, and doors everywhere. He notices a small door that was big enough for him to fit through and went into the room that his parents were in. He walks quietly on the beams while masking his power and scent.

Sesshomaru I know that your upset with me for not telling you about him and that everyone kept him from you but don't hate him for my actions, Scarlett said as she bends over to pick up a scroll. Scarlett you are the love of my life I could never hate you, Sesshomaru said as he leans in for a kiss. "You know that Sessy will never fit in around here because your kind hates us. I still don't understand why you save me and beg your father for me to stay until healed. Your father told you that elves don't belong in his lands and to take me back where you found me but you never back down. You disobey him and took me to your bed chambers. You took care of me and nurse me back to health. Why did you do it? Why didn't you kill me like others had before?" Scarlett asks Sesshomaru. I was young and dumb when I found you but I never knew that you were an elf until my father told me, Sesshomaru said. So tell me why you save my life more than once, Scarlett demanded. Sesshomaru took the scroll out of her hands and place it back on the table. He pushes her up against the window as he kisses her. Do you really want to know why I save you from all those demons over 800 years ago? Scarlett places a small blade to Sesshomaru neck and Sessy started to smile at what his had done.

The way I saw you fight I knew that that you were not like the females that try to bed me every day and still to this day no one comes close to you in the dojo and in bed, Sesshomaru said as he grabs the knife. He places the knife on her cheek and cutting her all the way down to her breast. Sessy smelt his mother blood and his eyes turn red. "Sesshomaru you cut me again are we really going to do this again in the library?" Only you can make me act like that it's your fault and yes we are going to do this again, Sesshomaru replied. At least we don't have to worry about your father walking in on us again, Scarlett said as she sat on the table nearby. Sesshomaru took off his armor as Scarlett started undressing him. Sessy didn't want to see his parents having sex let alone to see them naked so he left the same way he came in.

CHAPTER FOUR: DEMON/ELF WAYS

Rin sat watching the elves train until Sessy landed next to her out of nowhere. "I see the ways you look at my father what are you to him?" I'm just his ward nothing more, Rin said. Stand up, Sessy said. Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is, Rin ask when she got on her feet. "He is in the library reading." Rin started walking towards where Sesshomaru until Sessy stop her. Sessy didn't have the heart to tell Rin that he lied and that his parents were fucking once more so he told her that training will start. Training, Rin asks as Sessy pulled out a knife. Her eyes grew wide when he pulled out a large knife. "Hold still." Sessy got down on one knee and started to cut Rin kimono around her legs. Rin started to blush. Don't worry whatever you have under your kimonos I have seen them more than you can count, Sessy said. You have seen women naked before, Rin asks with a heavy blush on her face. I am an elf lord and I have been with many females, Sessy said as he stands up. Have you been with human females to, Rin asks while biting her lip. He gave her a nasty look when she asks him that question. He steps back and told her that sleeping with humans is very nasty and he only has eyes for female elves. I didn't mean it like that I never been touch by a man before, Rin replied to Sessy. "I know I can smell that you never been with a man before."

Rin followed Sessy over to where the other elves were training and was handed a staff. "Since I am your teacher you will learn only the basics with a staff and with a bow so you're not a completely weak human, Sessy said as the others started to laugh at her. Rin started to cry when they started to laugh. Look if you want him to teach you something then quit crying like a human and start acting like an elf or at least a fucking demon, a female elf came up on Sessy. "I am a human and who are you to talk to me like that?" "I am Lady Lily betroth to Lord Sesshomaru I shall speak to a low life human any way I shall you human bitch." The female told Rin as she raises her sword towards her. Just before she swung her sword at Rin there was a bright white light that suddenly appeared. Lord Sesshomaru, Rin scream as she jumps behind the older Sesshomaru. "You dare touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru elf." "Move so I can teach this human a lesson to respect higher beings demon." Scarlett face palm again after what the female elf told the older Sesshomaru.

"Go back to your training or this Sesshomaru will use his poison whip on you." The female elf gave a smile and told him try me. "Lily please don't provoke him." Scarlett tried to plead with Lily. When Sesshomaru flings his acid whip towards Lily she grabs a hold of it and sends Sesshomaru flying into a tree. Rin was in shock when she saw her Sesshomaru crash into a tree. Just as she started to ran towards him Scarlett grabs her and told her not to go near him until the fight was over. Rin struggle to break free until she felt someone crashing into her and went into the ground. Rin saw long dark brown hair covering her face and saw it was Lily. Lily arches herself up and stared down at Rin with her blue eyes with such hate towards the poor girl. Lily pulled out a hidden dagger and tried to stab Rin when a white dog bit down hard on her right shoulder. She turns around to stab the dog in the paw with a kick to the face.

"Lily stops before you kill him." Scarlett screams out as Lily shot the white dog with a dozen arrows in the leg that she stabbed the paw earlier. Sesshomaru snaps the bow in half with his mouth missing Lily by an inch but send her flying across the field with his tail. Her head slam into a large rock and blood was pouring out of a large cut. Sesshomaru leapt in the air and landed in front of her ready to attack again until he found himself on the ground. He looks up and saw his son in his dog form standing over Lily. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to his son to see something until Sessy started attacking him too. Sessy jumps on his father and began to fight him as well. Rin was so scared out of her life for what was going on in front of her as she was hiding behind Scarlett. She never seen Sesshomaru like this before not with InuYasha or even Naraku and couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Over the next five minutes they could hear growing, teeth snapping against other teeth, and flesh ripping apart. Rin couldn't take it no more so she ran towards the white dog and scream out "please stop Sesshomaru before you kill him." Sessy finally sank his fangs into Sesshomaru neck when Sesshomaru looks towards Rin. There was a loud whimper from Sesshomaru when Sessy started to pull off the flesh around his neck. Rin started to scream in tears and was shoved down by Scarlett. She saw Scarlett throwing a handful of blue beads towards the two giant demonic dogs and saw blue smoke in the air.

Both dogs went back to the human form and falling to the ground holding their noses. I think that's enough for one day Sesshomaru and Sessy, Scarlett said as she bends down towards Sessy. She pulls him away from the smoke and places a black leaf up to his nose. Sessy started to stand on his feet while still holding his nose. "Go take care of Lily in your room while I take care of your father." Scarlett called over two guards to help her to take Sesshomaru back to his bed chambers. Rin started to follow Scarlett back to Sesshomaru bed chambers until Scarlett stop her. "It's your fault that he got hurt this bad so go play with grass while I take care of him human." Rin took off to her room and cried even more.

Hours had gone by and it was time for evening meal. Rin was the first one at the table and then came in the elves that were training in the field. Two servants came in helping Lily and Sessy to walk and sat them down at the table. A minute past by when Scarlett came in helping a half naked Sesshomaru to walk. Rin puts her hands to her mouth seeing how bad he was injured. Lily face was all wrap up leaving her left side of her face unwrap, her neck, shoulders, and arms were also wrapped up. You could see her shoulder still bleeding. Sessy arms, neck, and chest was covered up with banged as well. Several small cuts were around his mouth and chin. Sesshomaru whole chest, arms, neck, and a portion of his face were covered in banged as well. A cloth was wraps around his neck holding up his left arm. Rin sat by herself on the right side of the table but was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Just as the meal was place on the table a guard came in telling Sesshomaru that there is a group of people that in waiting at the front gate for Lady Rin. "Bring them here at once." Sesshomaru said as he growls. Minutes later InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came in looking very tired. Rin ran towards them and started hugging them. "We haven't heard from you in while Rin so we thought we should stop by and see you." Kagome said as she glares at InuYasha. Where are the children, Rin asks as Shippo jumps in to her arms. Sango brother is watching them, Kagome said as she laughs. "Why are your eyes so red Rin have you been crying?" Sango ask while looking for Sesshomaru. "Um Rin where is Sesshomaru?" Sango ask Rin. Just like that two males spoken up saying the same thing and laugher filled the room. InuYasha group stood their dumb founded while everyone at the table started to laugh. "What the hell is going on here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha yelled at the wrong guy. Sessy ended up punching InuYasha in the face and told him to stay the hell away from him and called him a filthy human wanna be full demon. InuYasha pulls out the tessaiga and pointed towards the guy that punch him.

"Why do you have grandfather sword tessaiga? That sword only belongs to the Inu family so why does a half-breed like you have it?" Sessy demanded InuYasha to answer his questions. "InuYasha sit." Rin told the group about Sessy and the fight that took place was speechless. They sat down next to Rin which made her very happy to sit next to someone. InuYasha eyes kept going to the three that was covered in banged wanting to say something but Kagome wouldn't let him. Sessy wouldn't quit glaring at InuYasha until InuYasha spoke up. "What the hell are you looking at kid?" "Kid? I am older then you half-breed. Give me that sword human lover." Sessy said. "SESSHOMARU" Scarlett said as she held up another blue powder ball that causes both Sesshomaru's to cover their noses up. Rin giggle until Lily raise Sessy bow and pulls back an arrow aiming at Rin. "I may not know how to kill your kind but I will die trying if you dare hurt Rin." Sango said as she stands up raising the hiraikotsu high above her head. Sesshomaru pulled on Lily robes causing her to sit back down in his lap. After that everybody ate in silent until the meal was over.

CHAPTER FIVE: A WHOLE NEW WORLD

The next morning InuYasha and the others found Rin talking to a servant in the library. "Lord InuYasha it's good to finally meet you." The servant bow to InuYasha while everyone was staring at him. "Why are you calling me lord?" "Are you not Lord Sesshomaru half brother?" "Yes he is." Kagome told the servant. "Hmm I see that you don't know you title in the Western lands then." The servant said out loud. "What the hell is she talking about Kagome?" "Would you let the poor woman talk InuYasha." Kagome scream at InuYasha. "Lord Inu no Taisho had two sons by two very different females. When he died the older son Lord Sesshomaru had to step up and become the western lord at a young age. When that happen he became the youngest who took over the western lands. With that came more the he realize when he first took over. He becomes colder and more hateful when his father died. He started to hate humans and half-breeds because of his father death. At first he never knew that he had a brother until about 20 years later after the death of his father. Many did not know that the old western lord sire two sons before his death. The oldest son couldn't stand looking or even be near his half brother because his father died saving him and his human mother from another human. Since he had sire two sons they are of royal blood and have the highest titles in the land. Since Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate or an heir Lord InuYasha is the second highest ranking title in the western lands. If anything happens to Lord Sesshomaru Lord InuYasha will have no choice but to become the new western lord." The servant told the small group. "But lord Sesshomaru does have an heir a son in fact we all saw him last night." Kagome said as she sat in a chair.

Yes Lady Kagome he does have a son but he is not his heir because rules and laws forb- Forbidden anyone with a drop of elven blood cannot rule demonic lands or even to become ones mate, Scarlett said as she walks in the library. "Lady Scarlett it is very nice to see you once more." "I see you are still working in the library after all these years good thing I told Sesshomaru to keep you around when he becomes the western lord." Scarlett told the servant girl. "Bloo it is very nice to see an old face around here." Scarlett said as Rin looks at her. "Human girl I see the way you follow Sesshomaru around and how you look at him. It makes me so sick to see humans and half-breeds within these walls of the castle. You need to learn your place around here before someone cuts you down. When my son and his betroth teaches you what you need to know I hope Sesshomaru sends you away to another demon to be mated with." Scarlett said before she left.

Rin started to cry and said I didn't mean to get Lord Sesshomaru hurt like that I didn't want anyone to fight. "Sweetie I saw the whole thing and heard every word so don't blame yourself." Bloo said as she wipes the tears off Rin face. "She hates me. They all hate me because I am nothing but a weak human girl that follows Sesshomaru around." Rin told Bloo. "Rin you are not weak you are a strong young beautiful human girl. Remember how you fought off those two guards when you first came here? Lord Sesshomaru made you his ward for a reason and I know why you are here. He just doesn't let anyone near him like he lets you." Bloo told Rin.

"He lets Lady Scarlett get near him and even lets her in his bed chamber. I see the way he looks at her. He is like a different person when she is around him. Lady Scarlett loves him and Lord Sesshomaru loves her so there is no room in his heart for me. Maybe she is right about Sesshomaru going to hand me over to another demon so I am out of his hair." Rin told Bloo as she tries to hold back more tears. "Lady Rin Lady Scarlett doesn't really hate you. All elves hates human with such hatred. Any living thing that has a single drop of human blood is hated by elves. Elves hate human more than demons for many unknown reasons that demons do not know. Yes they do love each other and act very different when they are together. Very over protected with one another. Their love is forbidden on both sides because of rules and laws. Yes they may have a child together but they cannot be together like you and Lord Sesshomaru can. If their son was raise here with demons instead of elves he would be a different person and a different way on seeing the world. I have seen Lady Scarlett in action on how she is with humans but she treats you harsher than she has with humans before. It's because she knows that you have feelings for Sesshomaru and in the end you get to be with him in ways she could never be with Lord Sesshomaru. So in ways she wants you gone and away from Lord Sesshomaru because of that very reason." Bloo told Rin as Kagome sat next to Rin.

Sessy suddenly drops down from the ceiling and stood next to Bloo. "There is more stuff that you don't know servant." Sessy said. "At first there was no rules or laws about elves and demons being together because we all lived in peace with each other. Dozens paired up with demons and fall in love. For the longest time both sides were happy living with one another until it happen. Females on both sides kept having miscarriages many times over until they found a way to keep from having a miscarriage. Little did they know that our two kinds should have never tried to bring in a child from an elf and a demon parent. Both mother and child ended up dying from child birth. Healers from both sides didn't know why that was happen until they wanted to test something out. They brought in three different pairs in and watch them with great care. One pair was both demons, second pair was elves, last pair one elf and one demon. The first two pairs no one died but the last pair both mother and child died during birth. It proves that our kind cannot be with demons. I was born healthy but my mother was brought back to life three times after given birth to me. I am the only one of my kind even though I was raise like any other elf. That is the one of the reasons why my mother never told my father about me. I may never have kids with Lily because I have demon blood in me. As for humans your kind tried to kill us while we were sleeping when we came to these lands over 300,000 years ago. We had done nothing towards your kind to hate us. We kept to the forest and help out any way we could but your kind couldn't see that. We knew very little about your kind but we know all about your kind now. Weak, scared, and heartless creatures much worse than demons. I will make sure that I will teach you everything so I can leave and not be around humans for that long." Sessy told everyone and left the room just like his mother.

"And I though being a half human was bad." InuYasha said in a low voice as his ears went down. "So that means him and his mother were the only one made it out alive from child birth." Sango said as she looks at Rin. "Rin if you want I can stay an extra few days to help out with you on your training so you're not alone with them." Sango told Rin. She nodded her head yes.

Knocking came to Sesshomaru study. "Enter" Sesshomaru had he back towards the door and could tell that a female had walked in. "So are you going to submit the easy way or do I have to force you to submit again so soon?" Sesshomaru said with a nasty smile on his face as he turns around to face the female. He drops the scroll that he was holding when he turns around to see that female that was standing in front of him. "Um should I leave and come back later?" Sango ask Sesshomaru with a very bright red face. Sesshomaru face went back to his normal cold stare that everyone knew. "Speak what you came for demonic slayer." "Um I just got done talking to Rin in the library. I came to talk you about me staying for a few days here and there to help out with Rin training?" "Very well I will have a servant move your belongs to the room next to Rin until her training is complete." "Wait I am to stay here until she is done with her training?" "That is what you ask slayer leave before I change my mind."

CHAPTER SIX: FIVE TEACHERS ONE STUDENT

Three days later when Sessy was barely covered in bandaged he told Rin that her training starts now. Rin found Sango in her room. "Here Rin I think this should fit you I never use it but I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind." Sango told Rin as she hands a demonic slayer outfit at her. She notices that it was different than the one Sango was wearing and ask her why. "I think Sesshomaru will like you in this one because its black leather and it outer it's gold with silver tips that was made out of the finest silk. I already have one and I don't really need two. Besides if Sesshomaru sees you he may not take his eyes off of you." Sango said as she helps Rin into the outfit. Rin blushes bright red when she saw herself in the mirror as Sango finish tying the sash around her. They both walk out to the field next to the gardens and saw Scarlett, Lily, and the youngest Sesshomaru. Sango notice that Rin was walking more slowly as they grew closer to the small group. "It's ok Rin I will be here with you so there is nothing to worry ok." Sango told Rin to make her feel better.

"Where is the older Sesshomaru?" Sessy turns around and walks off while pulling out a dagger. Rin steps back as Sessy came at her at a fast speed and stops a mere inch from her face. Sango was push back by Lily as Scarlett pulled Lily off of Sango. Sessy took a deep breath and flung the dagger at a tree that was nearby. "Your dog is up that tree where the dagger is at. You can see his tail in the blossoms." Just like that all eyes were on Sesshomaru tail as it was pulled out of sight. Rin giggled as Scarlett gave her another glare. "Let's start were wasting sun just standing here." Sessy said walking away with Lily. "Try not to take it too hard he had never been around a human before. The first hours we warm up with a partner so don't get too winded." Scarlett told Rin and Sango.

Sango told Rin that she will help her train while they are warming up. Rin smiled as she picks up a bamboo rod and hands one to Sango. Sesshomaru watches Rin moves with such grace as she jump over the rod when Sango swings at Rin legs. Next thing Sesshomaru knew that he was holding a arrow that was beautifully carved and saw Scarlett with an innocent look on her face as she tosses the bow towards Sessy and walks off. His eyes went red and back to his golden color. He threw the arrow back at Scarlett very close to her feet. She knew what that meant and he will do something to piss her off again.

Sesshomaru jumps out of the tree and landed right next to Rin. He scared Rin so bad that she rams the bamboo rod hard right across his face and left a large red mark above his nose. Rin drops the rod and knee down to where Sesshomaru was laying. She started to cry when she touches his face and said how sorry she was for hitting him. Scarlett came over on Sesshomaru other side and started to poke at the red mark. Sesshomaru grabs her wrist and cut his eyes towards her which cause Scarlett to fell over laughing. After Sesshomaru got up he grabs the rod out of Sango hands and slams it so close to Scarlett head which cause Scarlett to bust out in even more laughter. Sessy and Lily kept warming up without stopping to see what's happening. Sango tried very hard not to laugh at what was happening as Rin was about to cry. "Rin its ok he's not mad at you so no tears."

"Rin" Sesshomaru said as pulls out a pair of twin daggers and gave them to Rin. "Your birthday gift." Sango started to laugh when Sesshomaru gave Rin weapons and Rin fake a smile as she held the twin daggers in her hands. Scarlett was watching the whole thing and said something so low that only Sesshomaru could hear. "She isn't like me Sesshomaru. She doesn't really like those daggers because she is not a fighter. She is more like a flower not like a tiger you should have given her something else like the gardens or your body something that has nothing to do with fighting or battles." Sesshomaru looks at Scarlett as he charge towards her. Five minutes later they quit fighting and Sesshomaru walks towards Rin told her to meet him in his study.

Sesshomaru watches Rin as she sat down across from him and the room was quiet. "Come here" Rin slowly walks towards Sesshomaru until grabs her by the waist and pulled her to his manhood. "Do you not like the daggers that I gave you?" "I do the design is very lovely." "Would you like me to give you another gift to make it for giving you a bad gift?" Rin face started to get very red when Sesshomaru shoves her hard on his lap and whisper something into her ear. Rin slowly opens her mouth and felt something hot and liquid into her blood that tasted like salty iron. "Swallow" Rin felt Sesshomaru shoving her head down on the side on his neck after he licks his finger to heal the cut. She started to swallow his blood until the cut healed. He slit open his neck once more and told her to keep swallowing. He cut open his neck three more times and raises Rin head up to see blood dripping from her lips. Rin was about to wipe off the blood when Sesshomaru grabs her wrist and pulled her mouth closer to his lips. Rin swallowed hard as he licks off the blood off her lips and chin. She started to cry as Sesshomaru cupped her cheek until she got up and left.

Rin ran into Sango who was walking with the small group of elves and she started to cry even harder. "I smell father all over her mother." "Let's take her to my room." Sessy picks up the crying Rin and the group followed him to a small bed chambers. "Wow these rooms are very beautiful." Sango said out loud. "Thanks Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru father design this room for me. After I left I think Sesshomaru lock this chamber up so no one could come in expect him. Everything is in its place when I came back expect the bed of course I could tell that he has been sleeping in it." "Wow really? That is not like the Sesshomaru I came to know but since I been here for a few days and I notice that he's different around you or thinks it's you." Sango told Scarlett. "Think it me?" "Yes a few days ago I was in his study because of Rin but I guess he thought I was you and he said so are you going to submit the easy way or do I have to force to submit again so soon with a look that gave me the creeps." Sango replied to Scarlett that made her blush.

"Lily just kills me now before I hear any more of this." Lily started to laugh until Scarlett told them to go stand outside and make sure that the older Sesshomaru doesn't come in. When they left she lifts Rin kimonos up and started to check her as Sango watches. Scarlett smiled when sniffs her fingers. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Scarlett made a face and help out her fingers. "No thank you I rather not smell my friend juices." Sango told Scarlett. Scarlett rolled her eyes and told Sango that's not why she was smiling about. Sango gave a look towards Scarlett. "He didn't rape her she still have her innocents." Sango looks at Scarlett and ask her why the hell would he rape Rin? "We will talk later demonic slayer." Sango nodded in respond. "Rin just tell us what happen with Sesshomaru in his study."

It took a few minutes for Rin to stop crying and tell them what had happen. "Lord Sesshomaru said that he would give me another gift to make up it up for giving me those daggers. He pulled me down on his lap really hard and he cut open his finger and pours the blood into my mouth. He then slices open his neck open more than once and made me drink his blood." Sango started to turn green from what Rin told them. Scarlett went very pale and tried to sit down until she knocks over the chair. Sessy came in after heading a loud crashing sound armed with a sword but saw his mother pale and sitting on the floor. "What happen here?" Sango told Sessy what happen and what had Rin told them. "Really? Wow so it must be true what mother told me then."

Sessy told Sango and Rin what his mother told him growing up. "If a demon is strong and powerful if and when he deiced to give his blood to someone and when they drink enough something happens to the person who is drinking blood. If the two share a strong enough bond with one another than the person who is drinking the blood will ended up with seeing and feeling that person life from birth to the day that he gave that person his blood. The more blood she drank the stronger the feelings would be for her. He must have given her more than she needed for her to act like this or maybe it's what she saw." "It was. She saw everything that he did and how he felt his whole life. Only reason why I know about it because he did the same thing with me when we started getting to know one another." Scarlett told everyone in her chambers.

"What's going to happen to her?" Sango asks while holding Rin. "Well after seeing what she saw she will start acting very differently from now on but other than that she will be fine. You both must have feelings for each other for that trick to work." Scarlett said as she stood up. "I SAID LEAVE YOU UGLY GREEN IMP!" Scarlett went to the doors in time to see Lily kicking the imp down the hall. "LILY" Scarlett screams at the female elf. "My lady the other Sesshomaru summons you and Rin and the rest of you to the meal hall for night meal is ready." Lily told Scarlett as she kneels to the floor. "Let's go before he sends the dogs on us." Scarlett said as she looks to her son with a smile and walks towards the food hall.

Rin didn't sat next to Sesshomaru while she eats and what made it worst for poor Rin he never once talk to her or even looks at her not once since sitting down. It made Rin so upset for Sesshomaru acting so cold towards her she stood up and left without even eating. Over the next many months Rin ate in her room and in the field/gardens. The first week she didn't even want to look at Sesshomaru but she started to think that she over reacted. She even found herself standing in front of the doors that he was in but never once knock because she knew that he was never alone. He was with Scarlett most of the day when he was within the castle walls. They did talk but very little the main thing that she heard was sexual noise from the other side of the doors. She overheard her Sesshomaru talking nasty to Scarlett in being sweet and just being rude towards her. Never once they got into a real fighting match but it always ended up something sexual.

Everything Rin tried so she could see Sesshomaru just fail and everyone is started to notice it too. It gotten so bad to where Rin even started to follow Sessy around and it creeping him out. He had a plan for his father to start look at his ward once more. Sessy started teasing Rin and even made her blush in front of his father. At first Lily was against his plan but realize how his father started to notice what was happening. After two weeks of doing this Sesshomaru finally said something to his son. "If you want me to stop than you have to show me who is alpha and who is beta grandfather Inu no Taisho taught me that." Sessy said in a cocky tone.

Rin saw two giant dogs fighting each other and she saw a large stick and picks it up. Walking towards the white dog Rin threw it at its head. The white dog quit moving when he felt something hit his head and turn to the person who threw it. He didn't stop to really look at the person instead he jumps over and landed on the person. Rin was pin down by an over large white paw and was being snapped by Sesshomaru. A moment later Sesshomaru turns back to his human form and was face to face to Rin. They were staring at each other until Jaken came in calling for him. He quickly got to his feet and walks away with no words spoken.

CHAPTER SEVEN: TWO LOVES ONE CHOICE

It's been three days since Rin threw the stick at Sesshomaru head and they have been glaring at each other nonstop. "My lord morning meal is ready." Sesshomaru nodded and left the dojo. "Where is your mother? She hasn't show up for any meals for the last two days." Sesshomaru ask his son. "She locks herself in her chambers for two days now and she wants to be alone. She also told me that she doesn't wish to see you and to tell you to leave her alone until she says so." Sessy told his father and he knew his reaction will be priceless. Sesshomaru eyes turn red and storm out to his mother bed chambers.

Sesshomaru stops when he reaches her rooms and over heard Scarlett talking to someone. The door suddenly opens and he quickly hides from the person coming out of her rooms. He overheard one of his healers telling a servant to take the food away and get hot water. Sesshomaru remembers that there was a hidden way without being seen. He snuck in the room by using a door that was hidden behind a rug that was on the wall. The moment he step in the room he smelled incents burning to block out the smell of blood and throw up. He stood in the dark area of the room until the healer left and Scarlett still haven't moved. He started walking towards Scarlett until he saw her reaching for a blood stain cloth and began to start coughing really bad. Smell of blood filled the room even more when she kept coughing.

The healer came back in with even more water but with herbs in the water. The healer tried to make Scarlett to drink it but was failing. She places her hand on her stomach and told her that she was about two months with child. "Leave us and don't come back till morning." Sesshomaru demanded the healer. He picks up the very hot water and tosses the water on Scarlett. The water hits Scarlett but didn't even move or flinch as the water left red marks on her. He then uses his poison whip and left a long cut on her arm causing it to bleed out. Her body started to move when he lash out on her. She sat up when she felt something warm on the bed. "Sesshomaru?" Scarlett said in a low voice as she tried to get out of bed. She fall to the floor but Sesshomaru caught her before hitting the floor. She started throwing up blood all over Sesshomaru. "You're with child and were you going to tell me or just leave like before?" Scarlett held on to Sesshomaru even more as he lifts her up in his arms and she started to cry.

"I didn't know what to tell you Sesshomaru. After what happen last time I didn't want you to get upset with me. I want you to be with Rin and have a family. We both know that she loves you and you have feelings for her. She can give you that I can't and what you want in life. Please forgive me for being so weak I know how you think of weak people. I don't want you to hate me for keeping our son away from you and never told you. Please live your life to the fullest with the human girl. She is very beautiful for a human woman. I wanted to make you happy and wanted to give you what you always wanted but-" Sesshomaru press his lips hard on Scarlett lips. "Sesshomaru I can't." Sesshomaru kept going and started to undress her.

Scarlett caved in when Sesshomaru place his hand on her cheek. Sesshomaru gets her on all fours and slowly guides his hand up and down her back. Much to her surprise he flips her on her back and lowers himself very close to her body. She started to cry as Sesshomaru enter inside her. They didn't stop until the sun started to rise up. The whole night Sesshomaru made love to Scarlett and not once he was rough like he was with her. He even had helped her while she was on top of him. They both never had soft love making before until now and was shock that it was very pleasing. The healer came in the next morning to check on Scarlett and found them naked in her bed. She pours water and herbs into the bowl that was empty and left.

"Lord Sesshomaru please come down and let us helps." One of the guards tried to plead his Lord. One of the guards tried to get close but got swipe by Sesshomaru. "Quick someone go get Lady Rin she is the only one can calm him down." An hour later a group of guards led Rin to a giant white dog. "Why am I here and what is going on?" "My lady Lord Sesshomaru has been like this for two days ever since Lady Scarlett passed away and he not letting anyone near her body. I'm afraid only you can calm him down when he is in this state." Rin looks at the guard who just told her that Scarlett was dead. "She is dead? How?" "Yes my lady she is dead. Lady Scarlett was with child and it was killing her." "Go get the other Sesshomaru and Lily and bring them here now." Rin order the guard.

While the guard was getting the elves Rin walk towards the group of guards telling them to step back. She picks up a small rock and tosses it at the dog. Sesshomaru turns to Rin and started to snap at her. His poison acid was oozing out of his mouth as he steps closer to Rin. "Sesshomaru will you please turn back to your human form for me please?" A bright light appears and Rin felt someone grabs her neck. She looks up and saw Sesshomaru in his human form but with red eyes. Tears were falling down off his cheeks and the earth was soaking up the rare tears as he raises Rin high off the ground. Rin just stares into his eyes and notice his eyes turning back to gold. She started to cry as he lowers her back on the ground and release her throat. Rin touches her neck from being so sore but realize that Scarlett body was laid next to a tree.

She turns her eyes back to Sesshomaru and saw so much hurt and sorrow in his eyes. Rin couldn't believe that a powerful Inu was crying and one was standing in front of her crying. "I know how you felt about her. I know that you love her more than life itself. I know that her kind and demons cannot have lives with one another. She was very beautiful and she had always loved you. I know this because what she told us and when you gave me your blood. Both of your feelings for each other made a love that is far more powerful than any love I have ever seen. She may be gone now but you are not alone. Will you please let me near her so we may bury her?"

"Elves are forbidden to be buried in demonic lands and we don't bury our dead." Sessy said as Lily followed him. "Mother told me that if she ever dies and after they burn her body she asks me to spread her ashes over the river when she met you father." Sesshomaru looks at his son and turn his back to him. He walks over to Scarlett body and kneel down to place his hand on her cheek. He slowly picks up the lifeless body with care and turns around to face his son with such sorrow in his eyes. "I don't blame you for her death. It was her choice to bed you. She wanted to try again with you but in a different way. She just wanted a little more time with you. You are the only man she has ever been with and had ever loved. We will grant her wish and we will leave."

"Bring the fire general." Sesshomaru order a guard. No one said a word as all eyes were on Sesshomaru hold Scarlett body that was covered in blood. Rin fell over to the ground freaking out when a giant dog was on fire showed up. "General" The fire dog turn into a human. He stood tall and looks a bit older than the older Sesshomaru. Long dark red hair pulled up in a high ponytail and his eyes was all black and haves three black stripes on each of his cheeks. His lips were also black and when he spoke he had a voice that can make you do anything against your will. "You summon me Sesshomaru?" "Burn her body and spread her ashes over the Blood River." The general gave Sesshomaru a look and bowed his head. "Yes my lord." Sesshomaru places Scarlett in the general arms and watches him walking off to the river. Sessy quickly transform into a dog and grabs Rin kimono to pull her away. He pulled to hard that cause him to rip off Rin kimono and only Sessy and Lily saw Rin naked. When Sessy pulled Rin Sesshomaru also turn into a dog. Sesshomaru took off after the general while Lily and Rin got on Sessy and made a dash but towards the castle. Lily ended up given up one of the robes she was wearing and gave it to Rin.

"I thought you both hate me." "We hate humans yes but Scarlett told us that you not that bad and plus you don't look half bad. I can see why my father can't keep his eyes off of you. If you were an elf I would had done you over many times." Sessy said as he chuckled. "And you're a dog that isn't getting laid until we get home." Lily said as she slaps Sessy on the head. "You are just like your grandfather Sesshomaru can't keep it in your pants." Rin started to giggle when Lily started yelling at Sessy. "Thank you for the robe Lily I will have it clean and give it back to you tonight." "No keep it and there is something that Lady Scarlett wanted you to have."

The three walks into Scarlett bed chambers and saw blood everywhere on the bed and the floor. Lily walks towards the drawers and pulled out elf robes. "She wanted me to give you these three outfits for you to have. Scarlett didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that your training was finish two weeks ago. She just wanted a little more time with him before we left. Getting with child wasn't the plan but she was so happy that she was having another child. She didn't know that it was killing her from the inside and out." "My father will like you in these robes. You and my mother are alike in many ways maybe that's why he made you his ward. Take care of him for my mother it's what she wanted." "Wait why does it sound like your leaving?"

"Because they are leaving their job here is done." Sesshomaru said as he walks in the room. He was covered in blood, clothes are in ruins, and hair was very messing with blood stains."You can have her unicorn since you are my sons mate and you two will not come back here unless summon again." Rin looks at Sessy and stared at him. "What are you looking at?" "Sorry it's just that you look like your father." "Well I think it's best to leave now it will take ten days to get back home and we need to tell grandfather about your mother." "Thank you" Sessy and Lily stop at the door and turn around to face Rin. Sessy just smile and started walking again as Lily followed him. Rin was left standing all alone in Scarlett bed chambers holding the robes that were giving to her.

After a minute a servant came in with guards telling Rin to get out of the room. The servant then locks the door with a key then a guard took the key and his hand glowed purple. The key was gone in a blink of an eye and Rin look confuse. "It's like Lord Sesshomaru green acid but mine is purple and it's a stronger type of poison." The guard said with a smile. "The guards will take you to your room Lady Rin and you are to stay in your rooms until evening meal is ready that's an order by the Lord of the West." The servant said before leaving. "Rooms?" A guard nodded yes. Rin followed two guards that were walking in front of her as two more guards followed her from behind. She kept following the guards when they went past her room. They led her towards Sesshomaru bed chambers but stop at the one across from his door.

"Its lock I already tried when I got lost a few moons ago." One of the guards pulled out a key and started to laugh at Rin. "Oh um this is not my room. We already walk right past my room." "No Lady Rin Lord of the West told us that this is your room now." "You should keep quit the young lord is trying to sleep after a very long week." One guard slaps the other guard for saying telling Rin. Next thing they all knew was the guard that told Rin to keep quite was dead and silver hair going back into Sesshomaru chambers. The door was close then the guard who held the key started to laugh. "I told him to keep his mouth shut but nooo. No one listens to me until it's too late. Oh well I never did like that dam frog demon any way . He croaks to dam much." Rin started to laugh at what the guard said. He opens the door and hands her the key. "Your room my lady and that is the only copy besides the master key." "Master key?" "Yes, only the lord of the west holds the master key. It can open all and every door, window, and hidden doors/hallway." "Windows and hidden pathways? I didn't know there was hidden pathway or that windows need keys to lock them." "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you any more unless lord of the west gives me permission to tell you more."

"Lord Sesshomaru had already had the servants brought your belongings to this room this morning." The guard told Rin before he left. She saw the daggers that was given to her months ago and held one in her hand. Rin went to a chair next to the bed and places the robes on it. She lay down on the bed and started to cry. When Rin woke up the room was so cold but there were many blankets on top of her. Someone came in the room and Rin smelled food. "I see young lady Rin is up just to eat." A servant said to Rin as she sat up. "Bloo?" The servant smiled as she places the tray of food on Rin lap. "Lord Sesshomaru told me that I am to be your personal servant from now on." "What about the library?" Bloo laughs and told Rin that she could tend to the library when she was sleeping.

"Before you ask Lord Sesshomaru was the one who put blankets on you. Hurry and eat so you can go back to bed." Blood told Rin. "Why am I in this bed chambers? My room is just fine. This is too much and way too big for one person to have." Rin ask Bloo while eating. "I am order by Lord Sesshomaru to keep silence. I am sorry but I cannot tell you and no one is going to give you answers by orders." "I'm full and I'm really tired." "I will start a fire for you and I will leave my lady." "Thank you."

CHAPTER EIGHT: A BAD DEMON

Sesshomaru was busy with war meetings for the next two months and Rin was busy with learning how to run a castle/palace since she female alpha of the castle for now. "Bloo why am I learning how to run this place?" "Rumor has it that the East and West Lords are looking for mates. The North and the South Lords are looking for their second mates. If you're lucky you just might me a lady of those two lands." "Why would anyone want more than one mate? Is that a way of demons?" "Yes my lady but if I was you I would choose Lord Sesshomaru over the other Lords if you don't mind me saying." "Why" Bloo led Rin into the library so they can speak out in the open.

"The Lord of the North is a ladies' man. He only sleeps with women he thinks are very beautiful and he already has three kids. He doesn't care if you're human or a full demon a beautiful woman is a beautiful woman. The men of the royal family of the south don't treat their woman right. The East Lord lost his mate and his only child during child birth about 300 years ago. She was very breath taking. Healers told her that she couldn't give him any heirs but died trying. Well you know the West Lord and from what I hear that he has his eye on this one girl but we are not allow to say. Oh and try not to drool when you see them during meal times." "What do you mean by that?" "Just wait and see because the meal is about to be serve."

Bloo told Rin that everything will be ok as long she doesn't draw attention to herself. She opens the doors for Rin and saw all the lords sitting down with their mates waiting for the food to come. Two seconds later Rin fell flat on her face causing the room to look at her. Bloo face palm her face really hard and then quickly help Rin up on her feet. Rin could feel so many eyes on her and felt embarrass as she went to sit next to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you never told us on cute she looks when her face is all red." Rin looks up and saw three guys that she never seen before and couldn't believe on how hot they were.

The one who spoke up was the lord of the south. He had long jet black hair with bright blue eyes. Very tan skin with a star on his forehead. The east lord had medium green hair pulled back in a low ponytail, red eyes, pale skin, and a green crescent moon on his forehead. The north lord was very different from the other two lords. He had long blue hair also tied in a high ponytail but his hair resting on his left shoulder. One silver, one blue, and two red stripes on both of his cheeks. He has fair skin but with patches of blue scales over his body. Instead of one mark like the others he had two. He had a red crescent moon but larger than Sesshomaru. In the moon is a black five point star.

"Quiet South" "As you wish West" The room went silence as they ate. After the meal was over Rin went to the gardens for a walk. When she sat down on one of the benches out in the gardens a cold hand touches Rin shoulder. She looks up and saw the lord of the south. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you is there something that you need? Are you lost?" He started to laugh at Rin which cause her to step back. "Human girl I know these halls so there is no way I can get lost. Yes there is something I need." "I will call a servant over for you then." He grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to him. "Only you can help me with this need. You are very beautiful for a young human girl so why haven't you found a mate yet?" Rin tried to break free but his grip around Rin waist became even tighter until he back away holding his right hand. She saw him snapping one of the ends off to pull out the arrow. He looks around to see who was around and saw no one around but him and Rin.

Rin ran to go get a servant to tell to get a healer. The healer finally shows up to wrap his hand up and he notice that Rin was no longer around. After the healer wraps his hand up he strikes her down telling her she could have made the human girl stay and tend to him. "I'm sorry Lord of South I didn't know that you wanted Lady Rin to tend to you please forgive me." The female healer tried to reason with the angry lord. He grabs a hold of her silky red hair and told her that she is useless half-breed that doesn't use her brain. After he told her that he had punch her four times in the face and threw her towards the door the leads to the castle. Right before he walks back in the castle he kicks the healer several times over her body then he left her there without a care of the world. The last thing that the healer saw was blue and green hair coming towards her before she passed out.

"Her mate will go on a rampage when he finds out." "It looks like her mate is a fire type demon by her mark." "It smells like she was with child until last night what a shame she is very beautiful half-breed." Wi….Will…William? "I think she is calling out for her mate."

"General William" A guard came over calling for the fire general. "WHAT?" The guard then backs away slowly before telling him the news. William bust threw the double doors to the healers' chambers and saw the east and north lords standing over his mate. "What the fuck happen to my mate?" "You dare to speak to a lord like that general?" William turns around and saw the lord of the south with a smile on his face. "You are on my lands go fuck yourself." William then turns back to his mate and walks to her hold her hand.

The room went quite as they all stared at the south lord with wide eyes. The south lord looks at them and asks what the hell they are staring at. Next thing he knew was claws digging in his neck. Lord Sesshomaru suddenly appears out of nowhere and told William to follow him. By the time they made in out to the front of the castle everybody stop what they were doing to see what is happening. Rin and Bloo wonder what's going on when they were in the library so they went out to see what's happening. They followed everyone to the front of the castle outside and push their way to the front. They saw Sesshomaru holding the south lord by the neck and the fire general standing very close. "Tell him the fucking truth south or should I tell him what you did." Sesshomaru roars out. "You dare touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru on his own lands and expect nothing will happen to you in return?" Sesshomaru than tosses the lord to the fire general feet. "Fire William he is the reason why your mate lays in the healers chambers looking like that and the reason you lost your unborn pup."

Rin looks at Bloo with tears in her eyes and Bloo told her that the western is taking care of it as she holds Rin. William turns into his demonic form while the south lord took on in his demonic form as well. A giant dog on fire and a large black snake were fighting in the court yard. The snake couldn't get near the dog because of the flames. Ten minutes of fighting the south lord went back to his human form and fell over bleeding. William turns back into a human with only a bite mark from the snake biting him on the arm. Sesshomaru went over and place his lips on the fire general arm and sank his fangs into him but no blood was coming out. Rin looks over to Bloo and ask her what is that stuff. "Snake poison but not as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru or the poison general but powerful enough to kill others." Bloo told Rin.

Rin notice that the eastern lord was holding a bow in his hands. Their eyes met for a moment until he winks at her with a smile as he puts away the arrow that was in his hand. Rin saw Sesshomaru his wiping yellow poison with his tongue and made Rin arousal and he cuts his eyes towards her with red eyes. Bloo push Rin behind her. "South mate. How does it feel to have you mate killed?" "I guess I will be looking for a new mate since I never gave him an heir West." The Lady of the South replied to Sesshomaru with a big grin. Keep his body or do whatever you like I don't really care but I do know that I am going back to my room." Lady of the South said as she was leaving.

The north lord finger was on fire and then his whole hand was then suddenly the south lord dead body was burn to ash. "Go fetch a wind demon I don't want that in my lands." Sesshomaru said as he walks off to the gardens. Rin tried to catch up with Sesshomaru but when she reaches to the gardens he was no one near the gardens. The next morning all the lords and ladies left the western lands after the meal.

CHAPTER NINE: A NEW GIRL

Many months later everything went back to normal when Sesshomaru order Bloo to take Rin to the gardens after evening meal. "Bloo why are we in the gardens it is too cold out here?" "Bloo?" "Great she just left me out here in the maze garden and she knows that I don't know my way around just yet." Rin saw silver flowers on the ground and started to follow the flowers. Minutes were going by when Rin finally came to the middle of the maze and saw a scroll on a stone bench with no one around. She picks up the scroll and read it.

All the gardens within these walls now belong to you. The gardens are your gift for your birthday this year.

\- Lord Sesshomaru the Western Lord

Next thing Rin knew that she was in the air upside down. She saw a long white fluffy soft tail that was holding her left leg. Sesshomaru was standing behind her without her notice. He notices that Rin kimonos fell down to her face showing off her lower half. Sesshomaru wanted to touch her untouched body in the worst way as he kept staring at her butt. When he had his tail to move her so he was face to face with her Rin blushes as her eyes met and tried to pull her kimonos down to cover up. He grabs her hand and his tail let go of her leg. She screams as she fell but realize that she didn't hit the ground. Sesshomaru places her back on the ground and took a step backwards.

"If that's all you should retired to your chambers." "Can you walk with me since were heading the same way?" Sesshomaru look annoyed when Rin ask him that question. "Fine but were not walking." Before Rin could ask what he mean by that he scoops her into his arms and leapt into the trees and jumping here and there until they reach the roof. Sesshomaru put Rin down and lifts a tile of the roof and push down something. A hidden door suddenly opens and Sesshomaru told Rin to stay close to him as he holds her hand. Her heart started to beat very fast when Sesshomaru held her hand. A few minutes past by and they were in Rin bed chambers. "There is more than one hidden passage/doors to this room and to my room. Don't go looking for them you may not like what you find. Do not go back through that passage unless I am with you if you do I will remove you from this chambers myself and you will never be alone until you die."

Sesshomaru opens both doors to leave but left those wide open. He then opens his doors and walk in but started closing his doors very slowly with a smile on his face. Rin eyes never left Sesshomaru body until he closes the doors all the way. She saw that smile on his face and it creped her out. Rin snaps out of it and walks over to the bed to pick up her sleeping kimono that Bloo laid out for her. Rin then walks out to the hallway and close the doors behind her. She took a right to where she and Sesshomaru share a large hot spring that was just down the hallway. She peeks her head in to make sure she doesn't share the spring with Sesshomaru again.

Rin was very happy that she was alone in the spring. She pulls off her sashes and strings so she could let the layers of kimonos to the cold floor. Hot water felt really good on her skin as she ducks under the water. She didn't realize that she has been in the water for three hours until Sesshomaru came in covered in blood. She hides behind a rock before he could see her. He let his armor drop on the stone cold floor, kicks off his boots, and slowly takes off his clothes. You could even see more blood over his pale skin as he walks in the spring. He dips his head under the water and didn't come back up. Rin waited for him to come back up and started to get very worried as she climbs the rock to get a better view of where she last seen him. Rin scream and was cut off by the water.

When she rose from the waters she wipes her out of her face and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the rock with his tail in his lap with a smirk. "What was that for you could have killed me?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave a bigger smirk. "You should never hide from me behind a rock." Rin started to blush as she hides her body in the water. Rin felt something tugging at her leg and then she was under the water once again. By the time she got back up again she saw Sesshomaru standing very close to her. "Why are you doing this?" Rin started yelling at him and was about to slap him until he shoves her into the water with one hand. "I'm leaving since you like to play dirty." Next thing Rin knew that Sesshomaru tail was around her throat causing her to slam hard on the water. "Would you quit doing that?" "Are you going to hide from me again behind a rock when we are both in the hot spring?" Rin just stares at Sesshomaru then try to walk away.

"I can do this all night can you?" Sesshomaru ask as he pulls on Rin hair cause her to fall back in the water. "Fine you win. No, I will not hide from you again when we are in the hot spring ok. Happy now?" Rin finally told Sesshomaru what he wanted to hear. She could finally walk out of the spring without being pulled back into the water. Rin could have sworn that she heard Sesshomaru laughing before she closes the door behind her that leads to her chambers.

Few days later Rin was heading towards the gardens and could hear a few guards talking. "That human bitch is getting on my bad side I can't wait until Lord Sesshomaru sends her off to another lord." "I hope so. I hear that she sneaks into his bed chambers late in the night but he turning her away." "Really? That's so funny to hear." "What's even more funny is that she will not going to be here much longer." "Really so in a year or so she will be gone?" "Yes I cannot wait because her smell is so nasty."

Rin felt like crying when she heard what the guards were saying. She put on a happy face and turn the corner to where the guards where at. "Lady Rin" "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" "Um I think he is in the dojos training?" "Good thank you." Rin wanted to know where he was so she could be alone to cry. Rin took off towards the gardens once more leaving the guards. "Now that's one hell of a woman right there." "Yes she is. I heard if you really get her mad she can pack one hell of a punch that could even brake a demons bone." "That is so hot and she is a human female no wonder why Lord Sesshomaru wants to keep her around. She is a fireball." The two guards kept talking and started walking somewhere else in the castle.

"Lady Rin is everything ok?" "Yes I just fell and hit my knee." Let's get you ready for evening meal, Bloo told Rin as she reaches out for her. "Bloo whatever happen to the fire general mate?" "I will tell you after evening meal ok?" Rin nodded as Bloo helps her to put on many robes. "I don't like it when I have to wear all these layers. Too many layers, very heavy, and it's hard to walk." Bloo started to laugh as they got closer to the food hall. "Lady Rin has arrived." A guard said as Rin walks in. She wanted to know why there was a guard there when it was just them. Sesshomaru would have told me if other lords/ladies were coming, Rin thought to herself.

Rin saw Sesshomaru talking to a very beautiful woman that looks like a female demon. Her heart sank in her chest as she went to sit in her spot. She didn't have the heart to look at Sesshomaru or the female that was hanging off his arm. She could tell that the female demon also had silver hair like Sesshomaru. "Rin" She answer Sesshomaru without looking up but tears were coming down as she was eating. "Are you ok human girl?" "I'm fine I just fell earlier and it hurts to sit like this." "Mother how long will you stay for this time?" Rin had stop crying and wipes off her tears. She started to stuff her face with a smile until Sesshomaru mother started to growl and so did Sesshomaru. "It's nice to see that you are all grown up and very beautiful." Rin said thank you before she stuff her face once more.

CHAPTER TEN: A NEW MATE

"Are you that healer from that night?" "Yes I am Lady Rin, may I ask why?" Rin sat down on one of the beds in the healers' chambers. "No one will tell me the whole story about that night can you tell me?" The red head then turn to face Rin with such sorrow in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru forbids anyone to tell you what happen that night but I never told him the whole story." "Please tell me." "If I tell you must not tell a soul and my mate and Lord Sesshomaru must never know." Rin nodded to her.

"That night when you came and got me to help the south lord hand he was angry that you didn't tend to him. After I wrap his hand up he started to yell at me. He said something how I should had stopped you from leaving and he started to hit me. He kept saying rude things to me and on about how he wanted you. He tosses me into a wall and started to kick me all over. I started to pass out and saw two different hair colors. I later found out that the lords of the east and north found me by all the blood. They told Lord Sesshomaru and he was very upset when they told him. He was more upset when he saw me and he wanted to kill the south lord. If I didn't have a mate then Lord Sesshomaru would had kill him instead. My mate was really upset when I lost our first unborn pup. It took me forever to heal from that night. But don't feel bad we are expecting twins in four months." Rin looks up with such a smile. She stood up but fell over back on the back.

"Oh yes you leg you fell right?" Rin nodded her head as the healer lifts her robes up. "Are you sure you fell on her leg?" "Yes I fell down a hill into a tree." "Let me wrap it up and it should heal within a few weeks but it may leave a scar." "Sesshomaru may not like that." The healer raises her head and looks at Rin. "Lady Rin if I may ask what is your relationship to the lord of the west?" "I'm just his ward nothing more. I might be gone in the next year or so from what I hear." "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to live with him no more? I'm sorry Lady Rin but I just don't believe that." "Believe it. I overheard two guards talking about it. They say that I sneak into his chambers but he sends me away. How I smell nasty and much more." Rin started to cry as the healer started to laugh. Before the healer could tell Rin that it wasn't her that they were talking about her until Bloo came in.

"Thank you Bloo but I think I will go take a bath tomorrow it hurts to walk." "As you wish my lady sleep well." Bloo helps Rin into bed and quickly falls asleep as her head hits the pillow. The next morning Rin woke up naked and the fire was blazing. She was over to a chair that had the sleeping kimono she had on when she went to bed and puts it back on. Rin went thru a set of doors to get to the hot spring instead of using the hallway. She checks to see how hot the water is. Even though the water was really hot she went in any ways. "If she is still sleeping leave her be and bring food to her when she does wake up got it?" "Yes my lord." "Dam Sesshomaru don't be so hard on Bloo it's not her fault that you lost against me." "Watch your mouth fire general and I didn't lose. I fell like that because I wanted to." "Yeah right maybe if you get her out of your head maybe you would had won." "Wasn't your mate that is carrying your pups looking for you not to long ago?" "That's cold but your right my lord." "Bite me William." "I would love too but your woman may not want like me all over you." Sesshomaru opens the door and close it in Williams' face. William walks away laughing.

While Sesshomaru was busy talking Rin did the best she could hiding behind some rocks. She realizes after what happen last time and she didn't want that to happen again. Instead of hiding she got on the somewhat flat rock and lay on it but on her belly. She heard Sesshomaru getting undress and got in the water. She didn't dare move until he told her so. It felt like hours to Rin but only two minutes had gone by when she felt water dripping on her back. She was glad that she had closed her eyes when she heard him going in the water. "I thought you said you were not to hide from me again in the hot spring and I know that you're not sleeping." "Who said I was hiding from you. I just wanted to lay here for a few moments and finish with my bath." "Lies" He could hear her heart beat pounding away as she answers him. "You know lying to the Lord of the West is a death sentence." He could tell that she started to get scared until he laughs. "If you wish to have a different punishment then you must make me change my mind right now." Rin sat there for a minute thinking and started to get off the rock but what she knew what he wanted.

She got up on all fours on the stone and made it where he could get on the stone too. Rin felt claws on her back and down to her butt."Mine" Sesshomaru said as he pulled Rin head back by pulling on her hair. "That hurts" "Bitch you talk when I let you talk." Sesshomaru said he digs his claws into her back. She started to cry out as he digs deeper into her. When she started to cry out he couldn't help but to think on how Rin was like Scarlett when they first had sex. "I bet you are just as tight as Scarlett was when I deflowered her for the first time." Just like that Sesshomaru could tell that Rin stiffen at what he said. She could feel something hard rubbing against stomach and wanted to know what is was. She looks down and saw his member touching her stomach until Sesshomaru moved.

Rin screams out when Sesshomaru shoves very hard and deep inside her with no warning. Sesshomaru was going at the most inhuman and Rin felt like she was going to get split into two. She felt so drain and drops to the rock. Rin felt Sesshomaru pulled out and picking her off the stone. She was face to face with the dog demon and he was smiling. She tried to pull away but ended on his lap. He lifts Rin up on him and he slowly filled Rin. The more he was in her the louder she moans out. He places her arms around his neck and helps her to go up and down. When he felt that he was going to explode he then got Rin on her back and started to thrust even harder. After a minute he came a lot in Rin and a few more thrusts to finish cuming he bit down hard on Rin neck. She tried to pull of Sesshomaru away from her neck and couldn't. After she failed to do so she started to mess with his ears which cause him to grab her wrist and look up at her. She saw his mouth covered in her blood and felt something wrong. "Don't do that unless you're begging for more of this Sesshomaru." Rin tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. "If I was you I would get all the rest I could get before you give birth to my pups." Rin could have died right then and there from what she was told. "I'm with child?" "No pups."

"Rin, Rin"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling ok?" "Yes sorry I was just thinking how to change your mind about the punishment." Sesshomaru smiles at Rin wanting to know what she had in mind. "I could wash your hair and body. After that we can get dress and go to morning meal." Sesshomaru could smell the very arousal Rin and he knew that she wanted more but he ask her if that was all that she was going to do. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru sat down waiting for Rin to wash his hair. Rin got out of the water to get a small bowl and some glass veils. She got back in the water with the items she grabs. Rin pours water into his hair and started to wash his hair. Sesshomaru knew that she was taking her time but he love how she was washing his hair and he wanted her hands to do more. "Do I really have to wash your body?" Sesshomaru hand started to glow green and Rin hands quickly touches his body. He laughs inside of his head. "Wash from head to my feet and everything in between." Rin then walks in front of him while he watches her every move. She reach out for a small rag so she could wash his body. "No, use your hand."

Rin just stares at him and he closes his eyes for her to wash his face. When he close his Rin stuck her tongue at him and started to wash his face. When she pours clean water to wash over the bubbles he reach grabs her wrist and open his eyes. He leans over to get close to her face. "It's not nice to stick your tongue at people if you do it again I will find other ways for your tongue and mouth to stay busy for three days and nights." Rin eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru smiles at her. He knew that if he said that she wouldn't stick her tongue at him again.

She wash his neck, arms, and couldn't help but to feel his chest and stomach as she was washing him. He has the best body I have ever seen and feeling it makes it harder to not to enjoy this punishment, Rin though to herself. She went behind his back so she could wash it. Biting her lip the whole time as she washes his back, butt, and legs. "I'm done washing your body." Rin said as she was walking out of the water. "No you're not." Sesshomaru said as his tail grab Rin by the waist and pulling her back to him in the water. "Your tail?" "No one touch my tail expect me." "Then there is nothing else to wash." Rin said as she tries to leave. "We will be late for the meal so finish washing me." Sesshomaru saw Rin biting her lip until it started to bleed.

She knew that he would never let her leave until she finish washes him. She grab for the towel once more until Sesshomaru stops her. "That's one area you will never use a towel on." From the tone of his voice she knew that she shouldn't push it. She pours more cold liquid into her hands to finish washing his body and then stops. "It's easier to get it clean when it's hard." She couldn't believe how big he was and thick. When she quickly washes him member she couldn't help herself but she wash him just a little bit longer. Sesshomaru then shoves Rin into the water with him just as he cums. "I thought you said you wouldn't do that to me again if I quit hiding from you in the spring." "I lost balance." Sesshomaru said as he got out of the water.

CHATPER ELEVEN: HATEFUL COMMENTS

"Lady Rin your lip is busted. What happen? Lord Sesshomaru will be very unhappy when he sees your lip." "I just fell and bit my lip. Lord Sesshomaru can get upset I don't care he can bite my ass." Bloo was shock to hear Rin talking like that and didn't speak no more. "You may leave me. I want my hair down and I know where the food hall is." Rin waited for Bloo to leave so she could get dress. She remembers the little day dream she had before she started to wash him. Rin got up and for the first time she got dress in one of the robes that was once Scarlett's'. She even did her hair like Scarlett did even down to the three ribbons. Red, silver, and gold.

Rin was walking in the gardens until she heard a guard telling her to stop but kept going. "You elf stop." When the guard finally caught up with her he grabs her by her neck. Sesshomaru started to smell Rin blood as he walks towards the library and found a guard holding Rin in the air by her throat. He overheard the guard calling Rin an elf and laughs. Rin pulled out one of the daggers that Sesshomaru had given her and stabs the guard. "I'm not an elf you dumbass." Sesshomaru just stood there watching the whole thing and couldn't believe that Rin was standing up for herself. "If you're not an elf than why are you dress like one." "Lord Sesshomaru told me to wear this and just wait till he finds out that you attack me and made me bleed." He couldn't believe that she stood there and lied to a guard and use him like that but he figure that it was the right time to walk up to them. He stood and started to smile when Rin looks up at him as he was standing behind the guard. "You tell lies human bitch. Why would Lord Sesshomaru want you at his side?" "I am his ward guard." "Bitch Lord Sesshomaru killed his entire ward group over a hundred years ago and yet to make any more." When the guard was talking he pulled out the dagger and blew ice on it. He crushed the ice dagger into little tiny metal. After he did that he raises his hand towards Rin and ready to freeze her. The guard went very pale as Sesshomaru armor started to ice over.

"You dare touch this Sesshomaru ward and cause her to bleed? You dare to try to freeze this Sesshomaru body and his ward?" "My Lord I didn't know that she was your ward please forgive me." The guard tries to pleaded to Sesshomaru. "I overheard her telling you her status of these lands and you didn't care because she was human. Lady Rin will decide what your punishment is." Both men look at Rin waiting for her to answer. "He called me a lair, a human bitch, and he destroyed one of the daggers that you gave me for my birthday. Not only did he disrespect me he also disrespect you so from what I have been reading and learning. The crime he made his punishment is death by the hands of the Lord of the West. I will leave so you can handle it while I go clean up by the pond."

"You lied" Rin got up and just stares at Sesshomaru. She gave him an innocent smile as she walks away. For the next few months Rin made sure that she wasn't alone in the room with Sesshomaru. She waited until Sesshomaru leaves the hot spring so she could be alone without having to fall into one of his traps again. She notice that when she wears the colors red, gold, silver, and black he is around more and even more when she wears the elf robes. Rin then quite wearing those colors and robes for awhile and started wearing different flowers to throw off Sesshomaru nose. She was heading towards the library until she heard a few servants talking about someone.

"Have you heard that Lord Sesshomaru is bringing in Generals from other lands because none of the Lords want that nasty human girl that is living here?" A female servant started to laugh out loud from what she heard. "Generals? Maybe he should just give her away to that one general that loves to sleep around. If we get lucky he will mate with her and when she steps out of line he kills her." "For a human female she tries way to hard and her smell is awful." "I know right. Have you heard that she went down to the lord and lady of the west bed chambers and hallway? Lord Sesshomaru was in his very private hot spring late in the night and she let herself without his permission. She drops her kimonos and walks in the water and started to touch him. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't take his eyes off of her as she started to wash him. Next thing she knew that he started to-" "Get back to work before the young lord hears you and kills you." The servant then walks out of the room and ran into Rin.

Lady Rin is that you, a red head woman asks Rin. "I hope that you didn't hear the servants." Rin wanted to tell the truth but yet told another lie. "No I was just on my way to the library to see if Sesshomaru is there or not." "Good you shouldn't hear what the servants were talking about. They know too much. You would believe what happens around here." "I see that you that you had your pups." "Yes I did and more. I ended up with three pups instead of two." "Wow really I can't wait to start my own family if that is if any males would want me as a mate." "If you wait a little long for your birthday you just may get what you wish for." "You were told to keep quiet about that to her or Sesshomaru will kill me."

"Fire General she didn't really say anything." "Please call me William." "Fire breath where are the pups?" William eyes grew wide and took off. "I think this belongs to you Rose." They both turn to the voice and saw Sesshomaru holding two of her kids. He was holding the girl very close to him in one of his arms while he held the boy by his kimono and sash. Rin saw how Sesshomaru looks while hold the kids and started to blush. "Sesshomaru you look-" Rin was cut off by a death glare from Sesshomaru. "ROSE you are going to kill me I lost the other two pups and I can't find them." Rose then turns around with a piss off look and William was scared out of his mind. "You better tell Sesshomaru thank you for what he did that you couldn't do and being such a good friend." William than looks at Sesshomaru holding his two pups and swallows hard. "Thank you Sesshomaru and you are a good friend." William then grabs his son that Sesshomaru was holding in the air and gave Rose a kiss. She turns away from him as she holds their second son. Rin giggles as Rose turns down her mate. Just as William was reaching for his daughter but Sesshomaru walks away with her.

William turns around to his mate and Rin with his mouth open. "Maybe if you didn't leave our pups alone maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't have our daughter." "It doesn't mean he should take off with our only daughter Rose." "If you never left them alone he wouldn't have her in his arms. Besides you know that he was going to have a daughter but died with its mother you sure know that of all people." "That still doesn't give him the right to take her from her parents." "Hate to ruin your big echo but he does spend more time with her than you do while you have the boys." William opens his mouth and nothing came out but instead he takes both of his sons and tries to walk off.

Rin just stood there not knowing if she should walk away or speak up. She was busy thinking what she should do when someone was calling her name. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. "I bet I can tell you want she is thinking off." Rose kicks William in the leg as he was laughing. Rin blushes and laughs at William. He was going to say something until Rose told him to go feed the boys.

Rose looks at Rin and saw her looking so sad. "Why does Sesshomaru spend his free time with your daughter?" "Let's go and talk in the healers chambers so no one can walk in on us talking." Rin nodded. "Before we talk let me look at you leg." "I woke up naked and I realize that it was healed over night but I don't know how." "Sesshomaru told me that he healed your leg late in the night and for me not to worry about it and yes he undress you that's why he made the fire to keep you warm." Rose had a smile on her face. Rin still had a frown on her. "Let me tell you something and I want you to think about what I am going to tell you."

When William first brought me here when my village was attack I was just a little girl. William was about 1,200 years old when his found me bleeding really bad and crying over my dead mother. He tries to pull me off but I wouldn't let go. He then started digging a grave just for my mother. He waited for me to let go of my mother body and place her in the grave. He made sure that he was careful with her body. After placing many small black and white stones on her grave he then sits next to a tree watching me crying over her grave. The group of bandits was still in the area and heard me crying. When they found me they told me that I was the last one left alive in the village. They talk about how they were going to touch me and then going to sell me off to on the black market. When one of the guys tries to get close to me a giant dog that was on fire came out of nowhere.

He bites off the guys arm and started to attack and kill every bandit that was in the area. He came back and return to his human form in front of me. I was so scared of the dog that was on fire but when I saw that it was the man that buried my mother. He never tried to get close again since he buried my mother and stood many yards away. He told me that he knows that I am a half demon and half human. He could tell that his father was a fire Inu dog demon. He asks me where my father was. I started to cry again and told him that he left over a month ago to kill a bad demon and never came back. He then asks me if he had long raven hair with red eyes and a large scar across his face. He knew that it was my father but the way I started to cry. I ask him if he was the one that killed my father. He told me no but it was his twin brother that fought my father. They both killed each other. I ask him why and he told me that his twin found out that a powerful fire Inu dog was mated with a human and sired a half-breed.

I cried even more when he told me that he found them but he notices that my father was still moving. He told my father that he was sorry that his twin brother was an ass and should had left things the way they were. He held my father as he died in his arms. His last dying words were that he loved both his mate and his daughter and would never change anything. He was covered in blood when he turns into his human form. He then went over to a tree to lean his back against it and close his eyes. It was getting dark out and it started to snow but I refuse to leave my mother grave. I cried myself to sleep on cold stones. The morning rays woke me up and I notice that a fire was next to me and he was gone from the tree. Snow was everywhere and it was very cold. I felt so alone and started to cry again. I heard someone coming near me so I quickly found a bow with some arrows.

When I heard someone coming closer I let lose an arrow and saw that it was the same man from the day before holding a large chuck of meat. I saw that my arrow went thru his leg and I felt so bad. He sat down on the other side of the fire and torn off a chunk of meat. He held it out in the air and blew fire to cook the meat and told me to catch the cook meat. It was very hot but I quickly ate the meat as he ate the raw meat. I notice that he removed the arrow out of his leg when he was done eating. He stood up and started to walk away. I started to cry again and went after him. I was crying so bad that I didn't know that he stop walking and ran right into him. I fell over and landed on something sharp. He asks me if I wish to follow him. I scream out don't leave me. He got on his knees and asks me if I knew what kin means. I told him no.

He told me that he will only let me follow if I would become his mate someday. He told me how beautiful I was and that he didn't care if I was a half demon. He said that since I was part fire Inu dog that I should be with a fire Inu dog. If I were to tell him no he said he would find a village that didn't hate anyone that has demon blood in them. I told him that he smells familiar and I don't want to be left alone. He then hand my hand that was still bleeding and ask me if he could court me so I can become his mate. I said that I don't want to be alone in the world and I would do anything if he doesn't leave me. He pulls out the rock that was deep in my hand. He told me that he has to mark me in order to court me and that it may hurt really badly.

He bites down very hard on my hand that had the rock in it but never once made a sound even though it hurt like hell. After he licks my hand until it healed he then picks me up and told me to hold on tight. Red light beaming very brightly and next thing I knew we were in the air. When we landed I saw little Sesshomaru chasing his father around the gardens. Sesshomaru father told a servant to get a healer. He was up to us and I was very scared when he came near. Sesshomaru came up and ask if he could play with me. He told Sesshomaru maybe tomorrow and Sesshomaru storms off. William and Sesshomaru father was talking how I ended up in his arms. My hand was suddenly rip off of William neck and I saw Sesshomaru father looking at my hand. I heard him saying isn't she a little too young to be courted. I also heard him saying to William that was a low move a low dirty move that he did to me.

William told him if he has a problem with it then he should do something about it. They both started to laugh and a healer came. Sesshomaru father told the healer to take me away to the healers' chambers to make sure that I was alright. When the healer tried to take me from William arms I started to cry and screaming let me go he told me that he will never leave me. I kept screaming let me go until Sesshomaru father pulled the healer away from me. By the time I quit crying I notice that there was many guards and even little Sesshomaru came back to see what was going on. William then told Sesshomaru father now you know why I have courted her at a very young age.

Sesshomaru father gave in and told him that I could stay with him in his room but I would have to work in the castle if I was to stay within the walls of the palace. Over time I started to learn the ways of the healers and grew very close to all the Inu dogs within the walls. If anyone else came close to me other than an Inu I wouldn't look or talk to them. Sesshomaru started to notice the way I was acting and he ended up helping me not to be so shy. Another Inu moved in and he was a male. He was an water Inu and his demonic form was a blue giant dog. He would leave me alone and started to hit me and told me it was my fault that he was hitting me. He told me the more I am with Sesshomaru the more he will beat me and the harder he will hit me. I tried my best to keep Sesshomaru around but he found ways to get me alone. He told me that if I tell anyone that he was beating me that he will kill me. William kept asking me how I kept getting cuts and bruises all over my body when we were in the hot springs and getting me dress every day. I always told him the same answer I fell down a hill. But he knew that something was up after three months of me coming back to the room I shared with him. He told Sesshomaru to keep an eye out for me and see if anything does happen. Two years went by and Sesshomaru never saw a thing but I was still getting beat.

The water Inu found me in the library studying and ask me what I was doing. I told him that William told me to study these books and scrolls so I can learn the ways of the healers. He asks me who was William and why he was telling me to read about the healers. I told him that the only way I could live within the castle walls I would have to work and that I wanted to become a healer in the castle for one reason. He then asks what is that one reason was. I told him when William is hurt or gets hurt I would be the one to tend to his wounds. He knocks the book out of my hands and demanded me to tell him who was this man.

I told him that William was the fire general for the lord of the west and I was courted by him. He pulls by hair which causes me to fall on the floor and he told me to show him the courting mark. I then said I was ordered by Sesshomaru father not to show the courting mark. He kept hitting me until I told him that it was on my hand. He yanks off the gloves that were made for me and saw a very large scar on my left hand. He called me a half-breed whore and demanded when he courted me. I told him that it happen over 50 years ago when he found and saved my life. He kept going on how I was a whore for all Inu's and kept beating me. Next thing I knew I heard was a loud crashing and look up and saw Sesshomaru standing over me. He called in a servant and order the servant to go get the fire general and his father right away.

It took almost ten minutes for the two adult Inu's to come into the room seeing two young Inu's fighting and blood was everywhere. Sesshomaru saw his father and quit fighting but the blue Inu didn't see them when he walks over to me and pulled me by my hair to stand up. He yelled at Sesshomaru that if he wanted me back he fight for her and then broke my arm in five different places. When he did that he looks to where Sesshomaru was standing and saw both his father and William. Sesshomaru father grabs him by the throat and demanded him why he would lay a hand on females that doesn't belong to him. William wanted to kill the young Inu but instead rush me to the healers' chambers and Sesshomaru followed him. I was beat so bad that it took me four days to wake up when I pass out in William arms. They told me that he was locked up deep down in the dungeons and that he would never see the sunlight ever again.

Ever since that day William and Sesshomaru have been very over protected when it comes to me. Since I grew up in this palace I know all about Scarlett and what had happen since I was the main healer he let near him and Scarlett over the years. He told me everything and how he feels ever since I was brought here. I know who he has feelings for this one female but doesn't know how to show them. But when I told Sesshomaru that if Scarlett gave birth he would have a beautiful silver hair daughter and that's why he is really close to my daughter. He keeps telling me that she looks just like me. He did say that he is going to take on a very beautiful female and wants a family of his own but I don't know when but I hope it's soon so William and Sesshomaru doesn't fighting over my daughter.

Bloo then enters the healers' chambers to find Rin. "Lady Rin there you are I have been looking for you everywhere. We must get you ready for evening meal." "Remember the story Lady Rin he isn't all that bad." Rose winks at Rin before she left the chambers.

"Bloo I'm not in the mood to eat I am heading to the hot spring and I'm going to bed. Would you please tell Sesshomaru that and you may have the night off." "Yes my lady, as you wish."

CHAPTER TWELVE: HEARTBROKEN

Rin notebook: - 1

I don't know how much longer I can keep up this act with Sesshomaru. It breaks my heart that he already has a girl that he wants for a mate. It's some other human girl that is two years older than me. From what I hear people love her and I am some nasty human girl that doesn't leave Sesshomaru alone. For some reason the servants know what I do but half of the times I think they lie because they hate me. I hear the guards and servants talking about me in the most horrible way. The worst part is that I can't quit day dreaming about Sesshomaru. I have been having sexual dreams everytime I close my eyes. I wish I was good enough for Sesshomaru but it will never happen in this life time.

"You know Bloo I think you should go back to the library and not worry about being my personal servant. If Sesshomaru even bothers to notice and ask just tell him that I let you go so you can have more time in the library and your mate. If he even cares that I will still have my demonic lessons from you and Rose. From now on I want my meals in my room, the library, or the gardens it depends where I am at." "Yes my lady, as you wish."

Three days later….

"Why are you not with Rin?" "Lord Sesshomaru Lady Rin dismisses me as her personal servant all the way." "Why was this not brought up with me first?" Bloo backs away from Sesshomaru with fear. "Lady Rin told me to tell you…" "Tell me what?" Sesshomaru started to scream at Bloo. "Lady Rin told me to tell you that if you ever notice that if I wasn't her servant no more to tell you that she no longer needs me by her side but she is still taking her demonic lessons from me and Rose. She has me to bring her meals to her mainly in the gardens and her rooms." Sesshomaru pins Bloo against a bookshelf. "There is something that you're not telling me Bloo what is it?" "Since Lady Rin told me not to be her servant I notice that she has been acting very different. She keeps to herself doesn't talk that much no more. She also has been cold and distance. He locks herself in her room and will not allow anyone to come near her."

"Was that so hard Bloo?"

Bloo felt a claw digging in her hand as Sesshomaru stares at her. "Next time it will be your face for not telling me what I wanted to know." Bloo looks down at her and saw a crescent moon cut as Sesshomaru left the room.

"You summon me Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru told Rin to sit down in the study and just stares at her. "I just got back from patrol. Since I have been out for five days I expect you to greet me back."

"I am not the Lady of the West. Only the person with that title should greet the Lord of the West and not some ward."

"I see you are learning the ways of demons. You are started to act like a demon why?"

"You wanted me to learn the ways of your kind and you are the one who wants to change who I am."

"You dare speak to me like that Rin?'

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru for speaking like that towards you. Since we are not mates would you please call me by my proper title?"

Sesshomaru leans forward trying to make Rin scare of him. Rin saw Sesshomaru standing up and he looks piss. Next thing she knew that he had his poison whip and flung it at her. She raises her arms up but felt nothing. She looks up and saw Sesshomaru sitting reading a scroll and was acting like nothing just happened. She looks at him with a death glare.

"Keep using titles with me you will regret it by the time I am done with you. Now since I know your lessons are going well there is a reason why I have summoned you for two reasons."

"What are the two reasons little doggie?"

Sesshomaru drops the scroll and looks at Rin as she smiles at him. So she wants to play that game then fine I will play her little childish games, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"First Bloo will no longer be your servant and your lessons are no more."

"Fine as you wish doggie." Sesshomaru claws digs in the desk when she called him doggie again. She giggles when she notices that he didn't like to be called doggie.

"The other reason why you are her because you are going to be 18 in six moons or so-"

"Ok is that why I am here because I am turning 18?" Sesshomaru looks at Rin and wanted to grab her by the throat for not letting him finish. His hands turn glowing green and part of his desk melted away. Rin saw this and ask if he was ok? It would be better if you let me finish talking just this once Rin it is very important so would you not cut me off, Sesshomaru told Rin. "Sorry"

"As I was saying in six moons you will be 18 and is of age for a mate or mates. It is rare for females to take on two mates if she chooses so but it doesn't happen as much. I know that you're a human girl and they mate at a young age of 14 but since you are living with demons it's different. 18 years of age is a perfect for a human girl to be mated with demons. There have been some powerful generals and lords from both humans and demons asking to become your mate. To make things easier for me do you want to mated with only one or two?

Rin blushes when Sesshomaru ask if she wanted two mates or one. "It would be nice to have two but I only really need one." Sesshomaru smiles at the answer.

"Are you sure? Having two males inside you at the same time I bet it would be very fun for you. If you want I can show you how a male can please a female."

He could smell her getting very arousal and seeing her face turning red. "No I don't want to see to strangers being with one another." Sesshomaru laughs hard in his head.

"So you only want one mate. I'm pretty sure you would like a male to be mated with. Which do you prefer to be mated with? Humans, half-breeds, or full blooded demons?"

"Inu Demons" Rin said with a bright red face. So you want to stay here in the Western lands then and looking for a very powerful mate huh, Sesshomaru said as he chuckles. What's so funny dog boy, Rin ask in an angry voice. Sesshomaru just smiles and told Rin that she was just like Rose. Rose is a half fire Inu and I am just a human but I do like being around Inu's, Rin said as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Yes your right but since you want an Inu male for a mate he would want to know everything about you then. I see that you have blood cycle since you turn 13. Your body started to take on its shape shortly after your blood cycle started. Since then the clothes designers had to retake you measurements at least seven times."

"It's not my fault so quit laughing."

"Seven times wait I'm sorry nine times. The first four times was over in a two years. Next three times was because you grew three inches taller, waist gotten smaller, and your breasts um bigger. The last two measurements were only because of your breasts and hips grew." Sesshomaru couldn't help but to ask how big her breasts were. "Kidding I already know it's in the scroll." "Pervert" Sesshomaru tail found Rin ankle and made her scream. "Would you quit using your tail?" Sesshomaru told Rin that his tail was next to him the whole time with an innocent look on his face. "You want to know why I quit taking baths with you because you always play dirty." "And you don't?" Rin looks away towards a wall trying to be upset.

"There are many types of Inu's in these lands Rin do you know which one you would want? Fire and water Inu's numbers are great but there are some Inu's that doesn't fit with a class."

"I don't want a water Inu and want do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that like me for example: I am a white demonic dog but my demonic power is poison and my sphere is white. Only a handful of Inu doesn't fit into one class. There is about four left five if you count me. However I do believe that there is six now. Rose daughter is sired by two fire Inu's and looks like her mother but I think not only her demonic power is fire it also has poison. She bites me one day and I felt that she has poison and fire demonic powers. If she was my age and if I didn't have my eye on this one female I would love to mate with her. Any way only three Inu's I think that will be good enough to become you mate. But I already pick an Inu to become your mate and he will tell you who he is on the night of your 18 birthday. On that night you will become his mate and will take on the all the titles and you will do he tells you. I just hope you listen to your mate because I can only take so much of your childish games and I really don't want to lose control and hurt you."

"If you already have a mate ready for me then why ask my all those questions and getting my hopes up? There is only one Inu I want and he is too dumb to notice that I want him. Maybe I don't want that dam Inu that you pick out for me. Why don't you just mate with that other human girl since she is more beautiful than me and sneaks into the hot spring late at night or even into your bed chambers and you wouldn't even let me in your fucking rooms. I know what you, the servants, and the guards think about me so why don't you just send me off now instead of waiting since I smell so bad to you and the others. You may think that I am a human whore but can I if I never been with a man? I hope you and the other girl is happy in the end."

"What the fuck are you talking about? This Sesshomaru never spoken such words about you and I killed all those who looks down on you. The other girl is-"

"Bullshit just leaves me the fuck alone and don't you dare have master Jaken follow me around again. Just leave me alone and go be with your soon to be mate and just leave me alone with mine when he gets here."

"Rin your mate is already here and you know who he is. He wants to reveal himself on the night of your 18 birthday."

"Who is he what is his name since I already know him and you expect me to just lay with some strange man that I may not even like?"

"Rin will you calm down and quit yelling I already know who you want to be with and if you will just shut up and wait to see who he is before you lash out on me?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru"

"Do you want to fuck me now or later?" He started to laugh until Rin grabs the scroll out of his hands and threw it at his head. I hate you, Rin said as she ran out of his study crying.

Rin notebook: - 2

I can't believe that dam dog. He thinks is okay to use people in any form of way he sees fit. He just told me that he pick out a male to become my mate. I don't want him I want my doggie I want my Sesshomaru. The worst part is that I have to bed a strange guy that I may not even like. Sesshomaru told me that he is already here and I know him. He also told me that my so call soon to be mate want to keep hidden until he shows up in my bed chambers and start having sex with me. I only want to be with Sesshomaru ever since I found him in the forest. Lord Sesshomaru is the only man and demon for me. If I can't have him then I don't see the point of living without him in my life. I will just try to change his mind before I am mated to another Inu.

CHAPTER THIRTHTEEN: NO MORE

Later that night Rin tied her kimono very loosely and headed towards down the hallway to the hot spring where she shares with Sesshomaru. She knew that Sesshomaru was already in the hot spring taking a bath. Sesshomaru looks up and saw Rin walking in. He notices that she stops where he could see her and saw how she was wearing her kimono. It barely covered her breasts but it showed her womanhood in full view. He also notices that she had no hair on her womanhood any more. She must have been with the groomers recently, Sesshomaru told himself with a smile.

Rin drops the kimono and walks over to grab a small bowl and a few glass veils. She lets the bowl slip out of her hands and she bends over to give Sesshomaru a full view of all what she had and picks up the bowl. Sesshomaru started to get very hard just from seeing Rin bending over. She took her time to get in the waters while holding the items in her hands. Those are mine for me to use, Sesshomaru told Rin.

She ducks her head under the water and taking the veils with her. When she got back up from the waters she pours the whole veil with milky white liquid into her hair and started to wash her hair. She then turns around looking for the bowl she had floating close to her until she heard a chuckle. Rin then turns to Sesshomaru and saw him pointing to a rock that was next to him and saw her bowl sitting on the rock. She cut her eyes at him and started to smile.

She swims over to Sesshomaru instead of just grabbing the bowl and leave she sat right on top of Sesshomaru lab making his rock hard member brush up against both of their stomachs. He just stares at Rin and watch her every move. She grabs the bowl and started to wet his hair. Once his hair was very wet she tosses the bowl over her shoulders and places his tail over her left shoulder. She leans in very close to his right ear and started to lick very slowly. As she was licking his ear she was lightly touching his tip for only a minute until He grabs her by the hair and yanks her head back exposing her next to him. She was still teasing the tip of his member until he grabs her hand and violently yanks her arm high behind her back. She moans out very loud as Sesshomaru tongue and fangs were touching her neck.

He lets go of her arm and hair so he could lean her back just a little. She looks at him as he places his mouth on her breasts and started to suck very hard. After he licks and sucks both breasts Rin places her hand over his mouth. She licks his nose and got off his lap. Sesshomaru eyes turn red as she walks out of the water and puts on her sleeping kimono. I think I should sleep naked tonight, Rin said as she took off her kimono and toss it in the water. She places her hand and traces the outline of her breasts and nipples before closing the doors to her chambers.

He can hear her laughing behind the close doors as she locks all the doors in her room. His eyes were still red as he just sat in the water with a heart on. "Fucking bitch been talking to Rose." Sesshomaru grabs his member and started to thrust his hand up and down very fast. In three minutes he finally came and washes off the mass amount of cum. He walks out of the water and puts on his sleeping kimono on. When he ties his sash he lets the top down and walks into the hallway. Walking and turning down the hallways until he stops in front of a large single door and bangs on it until someone came to the door.

"I want your fucking mate right now."

"What did Rose do this time?"

Sesshomaru push William out of the way and saw Rose sleeping in the bed. He pulls her out of bed and threw her into a chair. The fuck William, Rose said as she hits the chair. "Sesshomaru" "That's right bitch the one and only Lord Sesshomaru." Rose knew that she was in trouble when Sesshomaru started talking like that towards her. "What the fuck have you been telling Rin about me?" Rose looks towards her mate and tried to act all scared.

"Quit looking like that we both know what you did wrong here."

"Bite me Sesshomaru I didn't do anything wrong."

Sesshomaru grabs Rose by the throat and raises his hand ready to strike her.

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looks at William and back to Rose. Rose found herself back on the bed with Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Why would you tell Rin to tease me in such ways?"

Rose looks up at Sesshomaru and told him that she wouldn't do such things. Sesshomaru just stares at her until she moves off the bed. Rose picks up a book and hands it over to Sesshomaru. William pulls Rose closer to him when he saw Sesshomaru eyes turn red.

"I walk in the healer chambers and found her reading the book in your hands. I ask her if everything was ok but she slams the book close and tosses it on one of the beds. She left the room and I saw that she has been crying for a long time. I tried to stop her but I lost her in the hallways."

"Where did you get this book?"

"I made it for those who wish to know more about pleasing Inu's or know how to drive one crazy. It's close to being finish. She saw all the drawings and notes that I put in there. From reading this book she pretty much know what to do and not to do when it comes to the Inu demons. I have one chapter and the book will be finish."

"Do you have any idea what she just did just now when I was having a bath?"

"No"

"Then answer this who the fuck told Rin about that dam nasty human female?"

"No one Sesshomaru I and Bloo made sure that Rin doesn't see her or even know about her. She could have overheard the servants talking about her for time to times."

"So why does she thinks that I don't want her?"

"Didn't you tell her that she will be mated when you on the night of her next birthday?"

"Yes and no and don't judge me William you know I can't just come out and say what I want to her. It's not like Inu demons show their feelings like most do. Fuck Rose you just had to make a fucking sex book about us?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't know that she would read it and try to sleep with you."

"She not trying to fuck me she is teasing me. You tell Rin if she wants to play this fucking child ass games with me and not go all the way. Then you better tell her that she better prepare for the worse pain as possible when I take her on as my mate."

Sesshomaru screams at both William and Rose when he left the room. They started to laugh once Sesshomaru left the room.

"So you still haven't finished that book yet?"

"My dear mate that book been finished for over 450 years."

"Bad bitch you left that book wide open didn't you?"

"Someone has to help that poor girl to take a big step towards that dam stubborn dog. I bet you three kimonos that he didn't flat out tell her that he is her mate but instead told her in a twisted forms of hints that led her believe that its him but not him."

"Fuck me. I guess I will go to the clothes designer tomorrow to order you three new kimonos."

"Aw thank you my mate you sure know how to treat a girl and yes I would love too since we don't have the pups tonight."

"Do they even know that were pushing them together so they can mate sooner?"

"No but they dumb because of love."

They both started to laugh again as William shove Rose down on the floor and rips off the sleeping kimonos they were wearing until they heard a pair of doors being slammed.

Sesshomaru walks back to his rooms and slam the doors behind him. He tried to read the scrolls that he piled on his bed trying not to think about Rin. It wasn't long when Sesshomaru went over to his desk and pulls open a drawer full of glass veils with bright blue liquid in them. He picks one up and closes the draw and picks up his master key. Sesshomaru walks over to a pair of doors and opens them to get to the hot springs. Leaving the doors wide open he heads towards the doors that leads to Rin chambers and wanted to make sure that they were lock. He then unlocks the doors and opens the doors to where they hit against the walls.

Rin fell out of her chair when she heard a loud banging that was close by. "You lied." Rin got back up and sat in her chair to finish brushing her hair. You're not going to answer or talk to me, Sesshomaru questions Rin as he walks towards her. He takes the brush out of her hands and started to brush her hair.

"You know that only lady of the west should have this bed chambers and not just some ward of the western lands right."

"Then give me back my old room since I will never get that title."

"What you did tonight is high treason and I have the perfect punishment for you."

Rin rolled her eyes when she got up and walks away from him. Sesshomaru places the glass veil down next to her hair brush and follows Rin to the bed. She felt something touching her neck and when she turns around to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair petting his tail with a big smile on his face.

"Leave my room at once, I did not invite you."

"I love you Rin ever since you found me. I thought you heard me saying that I was your mate and I have tried to keep away from you until your birthday but I just can't. I want you so bad that it hurts to even look or think about you."

"Bullshit. I don't believe you. If you love me then prove it dog boy." "Let me go now Sesshomaru or I will scream out for help."

Sesshomaru gets Rin naked as he started to kiss her with such passion. Rin breaks off the kiss and slaps him in the face. Sesshomaru eyes turn red and Rin tried to run towards the door but it was lock. Before she could bang on the door Sesshomaru grabs her by the waist and threw her against a different wall. That hurts you jerk, Rin said as she tried to cover up. "Lord Sesshomaru"

"You better go to master Jaken since he is calling you again maybe you should sleep with him instead of that nasty bitch. At least Jaken looks better." Rin started to laugh as she went for her key. Sesshomaru appears in front of her and lifts her chin up with a claw. Do you not wish to mate with this Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru ask Rin as he guides her hand to his sash. It didn't take much for her to pull off the sash and found a very hard penis.

"Do you want me to show you the same way that I fuck Scarlett?"

Rin walks up to Sesshomaru and slaps him again and he started to laugh.

"I take that as a yes than. I have no other choice but to show you who is the alpha around here."

Sesshomaru started shove Rin down on the bed but not as hard he would with Scarlett since Rin was human. He flips her over on her stomach and places his lips on her neck. Kissing her neck and shoulders Rin could feel his fangs brushing against her skin. He quits kissing her neck and places his mouth right above her butt. Using only his tongue he licks all the way back up to her neck in a very slow pace. Rin lets out a soft moan as his tongue touches her skin.

He wanted her to see what he was doing so he flips her back over on her back and hover over her. Long silver locks falling over Rin as she stares up at the powerful Inu demon and pulls his head down for their lips can touch. Sesshomaru stops before his lips touches hers and backs away. He gently touches Rin face with the back of his hand. Wanting to see how far she would let him go he starts to rub her stomach with one hand and then with two hands.

He pins her hands high above her hand with his left hand as his right hand wonder down to her lower body. Using two fingers he carefully teases until she starts to moan out his name or begging for more. When he thought that she was wet enough he slid in his middle finger into her and started going in and out very slowly. She was very warm inside and he wanted the feel her even more so he slid in another. He could felt how tight she was and how her inner walls were clamping around his two fingers. When he started to move his fingers like a pair of scissors and Rin started to moan very loudly until he felt her barrier. He then knew that she has yet to be with any other man until now. It made him very happy and wanted to see how would do once he removes that barrier. Rin felt a sharp pain and a few tears fell down unto the bed.

"Want me to stop?"

Sesshomaru didn't even wait for an answer as he lifts her leg on his shoulders. He licks her inner thigh and stops just before her flower. She looks at him with shortness of breath as he licks her thigh once more. He puts both of her legs on his shoulders and lifts her butt up higher to his mouth. Rin held on to the sheets when Sesshomaru tongue barely touches the pearl of her womanhood. Seeing this he silently crush his mouth hard on her and started to suck up all of her juices. He slips in one finger as he licks and sucks at her pearl to drive her over board. S..Sess….maru, Rin moans out his name which cause his to put her body back on the bed.

"Get on all four now bitch!"

Flipping her on all fours and pulling her hard up on his rock hard member. "Beg for this Sesshomaru dick." Lord Sesshomaru please I want you more than life itself, Rin said as she keep pushing her butt against him. He leans over and places his lips in her mid back. Kissing and brushing his fangs down her back as he rubs her sides. Rin lets out small moan everytime he his lips/fangs touch her body and made her beg for more.

"Please stop your too big."

Sesshomaru only shoves the tip into Rin when she cries out for him to stop. He pulls out and felt her fear. Without out any warning he quickly slams into her and she cried out in both pain and pleasure. She felt like she was going to be rip into pieces the faster and deeper he went. Just as Sesshomaru cums he can hear someone unlocking her main door. He told Rin to act like she was sleeping as he removes himself from here and grabs one of her sleeping kimonos. She just fell to the bed and closes her eyes. She didn't even have to pretend because she felt so tired and wanted to sleep after what just happens. Sesshomaru ties the kimono that he borrowed and slips into the shadows.

He saw the very same human girl that sneaks into his bed chambers and the hot springs trying to have sex with him. He saw her walking towards Rin and opens her mouth and pours red powder into her. He knew that smell and he found himself behind the girl. The girl fell backwards from someone pulling her hair. She looks up and saw the person who pulled her down. Looking up with a nasty smile she rose to her feet and started to kiss his neck. Sesshomaru grabs her by the neck and squeezed down hard.

"Who sent you?"

"I am nothing but your mere slave my lord."

"No one has slaves no more nor lives in the old days no more. I know that you're not human."

Suddenly the human girl that looks similar to Rin looks completely different. Her hair is now longer and bright blue. Her eyes with bright green with blue scales here and there on her body and Sesshomaru couldn't believe how beautiful she was. You are a fucking mermaid, Sesshomaru said as he lets down the demon. I am do you like what you see my lord, the mermaid ask as she walks around Sesshomaru.

"Your name?"

"Lily"

"How are you still alive?"

"I am the last of my kind and who said that I am alive?"

"You are right many think that you are dead so it wouldn't matter if I just snap your neck right now."

"Do you really want to kill the last mermaid?"

"I killed my cousin what makes you think that I wouldn't kill the last mermaid."

"You father said the same thing when I tried to kill his human mate as well but in different words."

"Talk"

"I try to tell you father that falling in love with humans is a death wish. I tried to kill her myself the same way I am doing with Rin but failed. Your father sends her to live with the humans again and I casted a spell on that village. I didn't know she was with child when I poured the red powder into her mouth. Because of that mistake you brother can never be all there unless he gets rid of the poison that's been in his blood since birth. The demon your father fought on the night he died was the very same demon I summon to kill the village his human mate was in. I am the one who killed your father. My kind has been killing demons human mates since the time had started. We will never give up until humans are all dead."

Sesshomaru slams her up against the wall and just stared at her. Lily started to laugh right in Sesshomaru face. He cut his eyes towards her wondering why she started to laugh. Why you are laughing bitch, Sesshomaru demanded. You will kill me the moment I will tell you so I don't know if I should unless you can do me this one thing, Lily tried to reason with Sesshomaru.

"You will tell me now."

"Just like your dear old dead father. That powder is not what you this it is. It is poison but not in the way you think. It causes the mind to go crazy to the point of killing themselves. I have given Rin way more than I have given the human wench that your father fell in love with. It would take over two hundred years for her not to think about killing herself or even harm herself. Watch her close and you will see what I am talking about. One way or another she will die very soon and there is no way to save her now."

Sesshomaru looks at the mermaid and quickly ram his arm threw her heart. She started to laugh as she held on to him by his hair. She whispers thank you and bright light flash blinding Sesshomaru. When he could see again she was gone but his arm was still covered in her blood. Blue sparkles were floating in the air around Sesshomaru and slowly fades away. Nothing was left of the mermaid expect her clothes that she was wearing. What a shame she was so beautiful and so rare, Sesshomaru said as he licks her blood from his claws.

He walks over to the area that Rin was brushing her hair earlier and picks up the glass veil. Walking towards the sleeping Rin he pulls off the cork and woke her up. Drink this, Sesshomaru said as she sat up and rubbing her eyes. She drinks the strange blue liquid and asks what it does. He was thinking to himself wondering if he should tell the truth. The blue liquid wipes her memories on what all just happen the last few hours, takes away his scent from her, and making her a virgin again. He told her that its helps with the pain and it will help her to be more ready for him for next time. She smiles and started to yawn as she lays her head down on the many pillows on the bed. I love you too my Sesshomaru, Rin said as she closes her eyes. Sesshomaru leans down and licks her face as she blushes. He left the same way he came in but with an empty veil.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: NOT ALL THERE

Master Jaken why do you must speak to me like that, Rin ask as she kicks the imp down the hill. You ungrateful human child Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you, Jaken told Rin as he walks past her. Tell your Lord Sesshomaru to lick my ass and go fuck a duck for all I care, Rin told Jaken when he fell down again. Jaken was kick once more by Rin before he left the gardens. He slowly walks to Sesshomaru study and knocks. Enter. Jaken saw Sesshomaru holding a glass veil fill with blue liquid.

"Where is she?"

"My lord she was very upset when I told her that you summon her."

"There is something that you are not telling me."

"Rin said some things for me to tell you…."

"Tell me or I will kill you."

"She told me to tell you to…lick her ass and go fuck a duck for all she cares."

Sesshomaru still holding the veil slams the door behind him and follows Rin scent. He notices that she was hidden in the maze in the gardens and scent beads were covering up her scent. Fucking bitch, Sesshomaru said out loud. He felt a rock hitting his leg and heard a laugh. He quickly jumps on top of the tall maze and saw long raven hair running towards the center. Sesshomaru quickly hides in the tree before she made it to the middle of the maze. Stupid dog wants to have me mated with another Inu instead of him, Rin said in a weak tone. She started to cry and walks over to a stone bench in the shape of a demonic Inu. Rin leans back and cried even harder. He saw her head resting on top of the bench head and saw her face covered with tears. He jumps down and presses his body against hers. She opens her eyes and told him to leave.

He started to untied her kimonos and she felt his claws touching her stomach. She started to open her mouth but Sesshomaru covers her mouth before she could make a sound. He pulls off his sash and pulls down his pants. Sesshomaru climbs on top of Rin without a care of the world. Rin tried to fight Sesshomaru until he pins her down with his weight. She started to cry as Sesshomaru slams into her. He told her to be quiet before anyone hears them. He notice that she quit fighting him and wraps her legs around him.

He cums a few minutes later and got off. Once he finish putting everything back on he told her to drink the blue liquid and told her to get dress. He helps her to get dress and quickly left. This happens several times over the course of five months until Sesshomaru blue liquid was gone. He pulls open the drawer and saw nothing but empty glass veils. He picks one up and threw it across the room and broke it. "Fuck" He didn't realize that he went thru all the veils in a short amount of time. Sesshomaru left his bed chambers and went to the dojos.

After a few hours of training Sesshomaru went to take a long bath and demanded everyone to leave him alone for the night. Sesshomaru didn't realize that he was in the water for so long that Rin came in with her things. I come back later, Rin said as she turns around. I been in here long enough stay, Sesshomaru told Rin as he stood up.

"Cover up I am sure that my mate will be unhappy for seeing me with a naked man."

"Inu demons tend to bathe with other Inu's so I think that your mate doesn't mind if I am taking a bath with you."

"Whatever you get what you want anyways."

"I help you bathe."

"Whatever dog boy."

Sesshomaru grabs Rin and hovers over the water with a smile. Don't you dare, Rin said as she cuts her eyes towards Sesshomaru. Say please in a nice way or I will drop you, Sesshomaru told Rin in childish way. "Fuck you" Sesshomaru rose up higher and snap open his hand. Rin made a big splash and Sesshomaru didn't even made one drop of water out of its place. She pops her head out of the water and yells at Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't ready you are a bad dog."

"Bad dog?"

Rin smiles and stick her tongue out at him. She started to laugh until she saw Sesshomaru tail coming towards her. Two can play that game my human, Sesshomaru said as he was face to face with her.

"If I'm a bad dog then you're a bad kitty."

"Meow"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to laugh when Rin did that. Oh the big bad dog can laugh, Rin said as she splashes water in his face. They started to play around in the water for about 15 minutes until Rin lost her balance. Sesshomaru caught Rin before she hits her head. Let's get you wash up before it gets too late, Sesshomaru said as he pours green liquid and started washing her hair. After washing her hair he started washing her body. He froze as he started washing her stomach. She turns around to see Sesshomaru pale as a ghost. He quickly rise her body off and told her to go to bed.

Sesshomaru summons Rose to his study late in the night. She was rubbing her eyes when she walks in without knocking. She notices that he was pacing back and forth and was pale as a ghost. "Sesshomaru are you feeling well?" Rose checks his head and notice that Sesshomaru was acting weird. "She is pregnant Rose." Rin, Rose asks as Sesshomaru as he sat down. He put his head in his hands and sat there.

"I just got done helping Rin bathe and found out that she is with pup. From what I felt she is three months along and has three months left. She still thinks that she is untouched by man."

"Why does she think that she is untouched?"

Sesshomaru pulls out three glass veils from his kimonos and sat them close to Rose. She picks one up to sniff and to taste it. Her eyes turn red with anger as she looks up to Sesshomaru.

"You told me that you weren't going to use this fucking potion no more. I can't believe that you would pull this trick on her of all people. Do you not realize the affect it causes on the person if they keep drinking this stuff? She is fucking human with no demon blood in her and now she is with pup. Do you have any idea what this could do to the unborn pup?"

"It just happen."

"No it didn't just happen. The problem is that you get what you want and that will never change. Now I know why she hasn't been eating and throwing up. Here she thought something is wrong with her. You better tell her before its too late. You better go fix it now and tell her the fucking truth. I don't care if she hates you and never wants to see you again. You better pray to the gods that she doesn't do something to the pup or tell the other lords and ladies of the other lands."

"I fucking know Rose. I didn't summon you for you to bitch at me. I don't know what to do. I get her hints that I am the one who is her mate but she not getting the hints."

"Let me guess you told her then fuck her and made her drink that fucking blue potion."

"Fuck you Rose."

"Tell her before it's too late. From what you told me what happen months ago this potion made it worse for poor Rin. Started tomorrow I will help her with the pup but it's not my place to tell her anything. Do not mark her until after she has the pup."

Rose left the room leaving the soon to be father alone with his thoughts. She felt sorry for both Sesshomaru and Rin. She walks back to the rooms that she shared with her mate. Rose didn't hear William calling out to her until he touches her. The moment he touch her she burst out with tears. Rose told William everything.

"I don't want any of them to die. If Rin dies then Sesshomaru will kill himself. There is no way that he can live losing another woman his loves. He is like a big brother to me. William you must not let him die or Rin promise me."

"Rose the gods and the fate controls what will happen. If it meant to be then it's meant to be. No one can stop them from choosing their paths."

William held Rose in his arms until she fell asleep. Rose helps Rin to where she could start eating again. Rin comes in twice a day to drink a special type of tea. Each time she comes and see Rose, she would looks so sad and eyes all red and puffy. Rin would ask everyday but Rose gave the same answer. She would tell Rin that she has been having bad dreams and it would be from the past. Rin let it go and always leave with a smile on her face.

Rin Notebook: entry 19

I still don't understand Sesshomaru . After months of being mad at him we finally had a good time in the hot spring he just walks out. He said he would help me to wash my body like he has done before but when he touch my stomach he looks pale and told me to get dress. Maybe Sesshomaru doesn't want a human that is getting big. Food taste so much better and I can't quit eating. Kagome says that I am just eating my feelings. I don't understand what she means by that. Maybe if I get to big that Inu that dam dog picked out for me doesn't want a big helpless human in his bed. I would rather be alone and be near with Sesshomaru then be someone else mate. I am still trying to get him to notice me in that way. I want him to touch me and make me happy. If I don't change his mind before my birthday is here I will kill myself with the dagger he gave me for my birthday two years ago.

Sesshomaru has been out on patrol for almost two weeks. Rin would sleep in his chambers when he was out of the castle for more than a few days. It was one of her moves to make him want her. Rin heard the bells ringing and knew that Sesshomaru was back with William and the others. She quickly grabs her robes and quickly closes the door and toss the robes aside. She counted to three and jumps into the deep end of the spring. She hurried and splashes different body washes and swims over to a rock. Making sure that it looks like she was there for a long time she climbs the rock and lay on her stomach and rested her headed in her arms. She felt uneasy being on her stomach so she flips over and spread out to where Sesshomaru would see her the moment he walks into the bath area.

"William those fucking cats are driving me crazy."

"I know at lease we killed three before they went into the South."

"I am very tired tell the servants not to bother me until the morning I and going to rest all night before something happens again."

"Rest yeah right as long you don't hurt your pups in the end."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut Rin doesn't need to know that just yeah."

William rolled his eyes and walks over after Sesshomaru tried to hit him with his poison whip. Sesshomaru enters the hot spring a minute later with his eyes close and took off his armor and his kimonos. When he opens his eyes he saw Rin sitting there crying. It broke his heart because he knew that she overheard them. She looks so beautiful sitting there holding her stomach.

"Rin you were in my chambers again without my permission again. Am I going to do about that and what punishment do you think you should have."

"I do not know but I need to leave."

"Rin"

"Please leave me alone and just be with that human girl that is having your pups."

He could smell her tears getting stronger but before he could say a word she left him alone. It was two days before her birthday and he read the reports that the head of staff, healers, and guard left for him. He notices that Rin had been falling down and her legs were cut up but quickly healed with no scars. There was a small note from the clothe designer.

Lord Sesshomaru,

Lady Rin has come in for another fitting and it's around her stomach and chest area. She shows signs of being with child. Her stomach has gotten bigger and so did her breast. I have made it where both her breast and stomach have room to grow instead of her coming back here. She is now wearing pregnant kimonos. I went ahead a switch out her old sleeping kimonos with new ones. I also wanted to say it's about time you have a pup on the way.

-Clothe Designer (Lily your cousin)

Sesshomaru got up and started banging his head against the wall until it started to crack. I have to tell her tomorrow for sure before she opens her big mouth to Rin, Sesshomaru told himself out loud.

Jaken Rin is in the gardens and tells her that to come here, Sesshomaru said as he uses his acid whip on Jaken feet. Jaken found Rin up in a tree reading a book. He told her that Lord Sesshomaru has summoned her to his study. Rin told him off and started to throw fruit at him that she took off the tree.

"Tell the dog breath to leave me alone or I will get one of those necklace around his neck so he can eat the dirt like InuYasha."

"You stupid human just wait till I tell Lord Sesshomaru."

"Tell him to fuck off and for you to get lost. I have been nothing but nice to you ever since we met. I am done being nice to people who treats me the wrong way."

Rin waited for Jaken to leave so she could climb down and go to her room. She took a small two hour nap and started to write Sesshomaru a letter. As she opens her one of the desk drawers and pulls out the dagger that Sesshomaru gave her. After writing one last time in her notebook she got up and went to his study.

"You're late. Do you think it's wise to keep me waiting like this?

"I was tired so I took a nap if that is okay with you dog boy."

"Its fine but I need to talk to you about your mate."

"I am tired of trying to get you to change your mind about that. I will take him on as a mate and be with him without fighting if you grant me this one wish I ask of you."

"What is this wish you are asking for?"

"I want to be with you just this once."

"You mate wants you to be untouched until he is ready to show himself to you."

"So from what I have been reading that Inu demons sleep around all the time even with mates."

"If I grant you wish would you sit down and listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes my lord."

"I wish you would wait for tomorrow night but I know that you cannot wait anymore. Follow me to my chambers this time."

CHAPTER 15: NO MORE

Rin follows Sesshomaru to their hallway and ask if she could go to her room real quick and meet him in his bed chambers. He nodded as she opens her door. Rin heard Sesshomaru opening his doors and close them as she grabs her dagger. Walking back out into the hallway she saw that Sesshomaru left one of the doors open enough for her to squeeze through. After closing the door she saw Sesshomaru laid out on his bed wearing a sleeping kimono. You know how to changes kimonos really fast, Rin said in a low voice. When she got closer to the bed she ask if he could close his eyes for a moment and he did. He wanted to take her once more like before but couldn't since she is with pup so he waited for her to say something.

She places a hand on his cheek and he opens his eyes up. He could tell that she wanted to cry but held back the tears. He stood up and started to undress her. When the last kimono fell to the floor Rin started to cover herself up with her hands. I have seen you naked in the spring so why cover up down, Sesshomaru ask as he pulls her hands down. I am getting big for someone my age, Rin respond to him. She lowers her head down until Sesshomaru places her on the bed. He told her that it will hurt for what he is going to do. He uses one claw and broke her barrier for the last time. Rin didn't feel a thing when he broke her barrier and he notices that.

He puts her on all fours and started to kiss her back. He eases himself into her. She was still as tight when he first took her. For the first time he was having sex at a slow pace and it felt so good to him for taking it easy for a change. He did started to get a little faster but slowed down. He felt that he was about to cum and dug his claws into her but not too deep. Rin could feel that he was putting more weight on her by leaning on her back. Rin there is something that I need to tell you, Sesshomaru told Rin as he saw her hand moving around. He places his hand on her back and started to feel her soft milky skin once more.

Sesshomaru heard Rin saying how sorry she was but she has too. Smell of blood hits his nose and he pulls out of Rin to see the dagger in Rin heart. He pulls it out and threw the knight against the door to the hot spring they shared. Sesshomaru tried to stop the bleeding by licking the wound but it was too great. Rin saw Sesshomaru and places her hand on his cheek and his holds her hand as she holds his cheek. I love you so much Sesshomaru, Rin said to Sesshomaru. Those were her last words and she felt his tears falling on her face. The last thing she saw and felt was Sesshomaru leans down and kiss her. The last thing she heard was him telling her don't leave and that he loves her with all his heart.

Rin took her last breathe as Sesshomaru told her that he loves her. Sesshomaru was holding the dead pregnant Rin in his arms knowing that she could never come back to life now and he lost his unborn pup. His eyes went blood shot red and jumps out of the window by breaking it. When he landed in the gardens he was in his demonic form. He saw that the moon was the same way on his forehead and lefts his head up high. He started to howl with such sorrow and pain that it woke everyone up in the castle and the soldier camps. Sounds of crying and howls started to feel the empty night sky.

Miles away Koga was heading back to his den when he heard a howl. Koga and the others that was with him suddenly stop and join in the howls. The whole Western lands was woken up from animals howling and acting weird. The village that InuYasha and the others were in was on the edge of the Western lands. InuYasha suddenly woke up and told Kagome to grab the kids and the others across the river. By the time Kagome came out with the kids she saw both animals and demons coming out of the forest and destroying their village. Fire could been seen from all over and far away. The animals and demons destroy most of the village and hurting many of villagers but not killing them.

Sango and Miroku forms a circle around their kids and killing demons and animals that came to close. Kagome started shooting at the demons while trying to get across the river. One demon stops and looks at her then her kids and started to cry. She was very beautiful until Miroku killed her. Kagome felt bad for the demon but she kept going and getting people across the river. Five minutes later there were no more demons or wild animals in their village.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Shut up Miroku for a dam minute."

InuYasha had everyone to be quite long enough to hear howling and his ears went down. We need to leave now and get to Sesshomaru castle fast, InuYasha said as he picks up his youngest daughter. Kirara come, Sango said as she grabs her son. Miroku grabs one of the twins on the horse with him as Sango helps the other twin on Kirara back. Kagome and InuYasha oldest daughter had her own horse. Kagome and her second daughter got on the horse and they took off towards Sesshomaru castle.

Four days went back and InuYasha still haven't told them why they were going to Sesshomaru castle. InuYasha didn't know how to say that Rin was dead and the whole Western lands were in a voluble stage. Two more days went by when the saw the outer walls of Sesshomaru castle. Daddy I'm scared there is a lot of demons that way, the little girl said as InuYasha holds on tighter to her. Suddenly there was a few demons running past them and didn't attack them. Sango was shock that nothing bad happen. Rin is dead and that's why everywhere we go its gone, InuYasha finally told the group. All eyes were on InuYasha with tears filling their eyes. Quit crying something is going on so he have to hurry to see what is going on, InuYasha said as he started to run again.

Everybody could feel so many different demonic energy from weak to very strong. The gates were wide open for the first time and they saw so many different demons walking and standing around. When they got off their horses a half demon came and took the horses away and said welcome Lord InuYasha. He could tell that she has Inu blood in her.

"Lady Kagome you get more beautiful everytime I see you."

"Koga what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lord InuYasha now it's not the time or place to start the name calling."

InuYasha mouth was wide open when Koga called him Lord. Koga still holding Kagome hands and Sango was laughing. What the hell did you just call me ugly wolf, InuYasha screams at Koga. Everybody started to stare at the group that just came in.

"Prince Koga of the wolf tribe they are letting the ones with higher ranking titles in the gardens now."

"Thank you. You are free to go back to your duties."

Koga what is going on and why is everyone using titles, Kagome ask Koga when she broke away from him. Koga lead them to the gardens and told them what is going on.

"Lady of the Western lands is dead. Things got so bad that all fours lands are in ruins. It started about a week ago when I was heading back to the den when Lord Sesshomaru started to howl and went into a rampage."

"I should have known that he cause it."

Prince Koga it's so nice to see you again and well to, Rose came up hugging Koga. Wow she is very beautiful, Sango said as she watches Rose hugging Koga. Rose it feels like you're with pup again, Koga said as he felt her stomach. She smiles again and told him yes and hopefully no one makes her lose this pup. Who the hell are you, InuYasha demanded.

"Lord InuYasha yeah you made it. I was hoping that we could met sooner but better late than never. I am just like you but instead of wind Inu blood in me I have fire Inu blood in me. I am Lady Rose and one of the main healers here in Sesshomaru castle."

"Has he came out yet?"

"William tried to get him out of the room but refuses to open the door for anyone or for food."

What is going on here dam it, InuYasha started to sound like a brat. My dear step son you will have to wait and see, Sesshomaru mother said as she snuck up on them. Miroku started to drool until Sango slaps him across the head.

"Prince Koga of the wolf tribe and Lady Rose of the fire Inu please stand back up."

"As you wish my lady."

Both said at the same time. Before InuYasha opens his mouth Sesshomaru raise her hand up to stop the loud mouth InuYasha.

"Prince Koga I am sure that you will help InuYasha to become a good lord for the western lands and you lady Rose I hope you do the same for InuYasha mate."

"Yes my lady anything for you."

"InuYasha after today I will no longer be in the Western lands but if you ever need help I will aid you other than that do not send for me."

Sesshomaru mother took off in a red sphere leaving the castle. She had a smile but tears were going down her cheek before she left. Koga was very shock to see Sesshomaru mother crying.

"So he really is going to do it then."

"What the hell is going on here flea bag?"

"Lord InuYasha would you quit the name calling it is very rude. Prince Koga is a very nice wolf demon. Besides today is not the day to be mean because…."

Rose started to cry and suddenly a tall fire Inu scoop her up in his arms. InuYasha told the guy to drop the girl or he will cut off his arms. Koga tried to push InuYasha away from the demon but failed.

"You are you to tell me not to touch my mate half breed."

William sat Rose down and grabs InuYasha by the throat. His eyes turn red in a heartbeat.

"You maybe be the new Lord of the West but it doesn't mean I have to like you. If you ever try to take my mate away from me again I will snap you neck and I will take over the western lands."

"Let him go you bad demon"

"Aw how cute you are. You are very beautiful for being almost human. Would you like for me to court you?"

Kagome back up seeing Rose coming towards William with a sword. InuYasha saw how Kagome was backing up so he grabs his other two daughters and got out of the way. You are such a dog William can you ever go after females that are older than four years olds, Rose asks William as she stabs him in the stomach.

"Ow you would dare to hurt you only mate?"

"Don't give me that sad puppy dog look. Now put her down in the mothers arm and leave."

"You are no fun when you're with pup."

"I'm sorry about that. I was the only person he ask to court and I was very young."

"InuYasha SIT. What do you mean that he courted you when you was young?"

"His twin brother and my father both died from fighting each other. Then my village was burn down by bandits and William found me. After he buried my mother he saved me and brought me here. Before he brought me here he courted me even though it was against the rules to court someone so young. Inu no Taisho over looked that rule because I refuse to leave his side and since then things started to change around here. Since both of her parents are still alive only you two can let him court her. I think it would be a very good for the little girl to be courted by William. She is the second person that he ask to court."

"He is very handsome but I don't think it would be right he is too old for her."

"That asshole isn't going to touch my youngest daughter."

"Lord InuYasha that is the Inu way and you must learn and live by it now or you will be killed. William is the more caring Inu I have ever came across and if he courts your daughter he will take good care of her. Just look at me I love him and he always cared for me."

"Lily what do you think of that demon that pick you up?"

"Daddy says full blooded demons are bad."

"Rose would you please take the children and come back in an hour or two?"

InuYasha tried to get away but was slam into the ground but many sit commands. Um Kagome we need to get to the gardens now, Koga said as he grabs her arm.

"Hurry up Lord mutt face maybe you can stop him."

CHAPTER 16: THE END

InuYasha felt something bad in his stomach when he got up and started to follow all the demons out to the gardens. InuYasha could see and feel very powerful demons then he has ever felt besides his brother. He saw a bunch of people wearing plain kimonos setting up something. After they finish putting in wood and hay a pair of giant doors had opened. He saw even more people in plain kimonos but they were crying as they made a human line going down the stairs.

William came out first as Rose followed him. Next came out Sesshomaru holding Rin as Jaken followed close behind holding a box. InuYasha started to push people out of the way to get closer. He also notices that there are no children around and started to get a bad feeling again. Before InuYasha could get closer guards push everyone back away from the small wooden tower.

Sesshomaru places Rin on the wooden tower and pulled out a head piece from the box that Jaken was holding. He place it on Rin and fix the purple crescent moon on her forehead. Rose took off crying when William hands over a torch on fire. William caught Rose with his red fluffy tail and pulled her to him. She fell down crying as Sesshomaru walks towards the small tower. InuYasha say how everyone was looking away with tears in their eyes but held everyone back.

"Don't leave me Sesshomaru. I promise I will never try to fight you again. Don't do it."

Koga held Kagome back even when she started to purified his arms until he yelled enough. She started to cry as Koga held her and wiping away her tears. InuYasha tired to jump over the guards but was pin down by four demons guards. He found off the guards until he was pin down by more guards. InuYasha begs Sesshomaru not to do it. Sesshomaru simple looks up to his half brother and smiles. InuYasha seeing his brother placing the torch on the hay and started tossing off the guards until more guards came flooding in the guards with two tail demon cats like Kirara in the big forms.

Almost everyone was crying and Sango couldn't believe that demons were crying out in public. Miroku held Sango close to him when a few demons tried to stop Sesshomaru. More guards and two tail cats kept coming in from the sky and pulling back the crowd. The more who tries to stop Sesshomaru the more guards came in and took them away. We they notice that Sesshomaru was on fire and he was still holding on to Rin. Servants took away Rose as William turns into a fire dog and started to howl. William opens his mouth and out came a never ending fire fell on Sesshomaru and Rin until there was nothing left but ashes.

The guards finally lets go of InuYasha and he ran towards the pile of ash. He tried to pick up the ashes but instead his hands were getting burned and the ashes fell threw his hands. Another white demonic dog came out of nowhere and stares at InuYasha. The white dog started to cry out in pain as it lowers its head to InuYasha face. InuYasha crying as he looks up at the dog and saw that it was crying too. The dog opens its mouth and can out a strong wind. InuYasha saw the ashes leaving his side as the wind took the ashes away from him.

"Why did you just let him kill himself like that?"

InuYasha was on his knees crying out to who would hear his pleas. Koga hands the crying Kagome over to Sango and went over to InuYasha. He places a hand on InuYasha shoulder and told him everything that he knew. Just as InuYasha looks towards the sky he saw two dogs and each had a black hair beauty in front of them. Dad, mom, Rin, and Sesshomaru, InuYasha screams out in his head as he cried even harder. He even fell into Koga arms when he started to cry even harder. When the two demonic dogs went back to human forms they walk over to InuYasha. ALL HAIL LORD INUYASHA THE NEW LORD OF THE WEST, William mange to say while fighting back tears. InuYasha looks over the female demon that looks almost just like Sesshomaru and wouldn't quit staring.

William picks Rose up and went back to their chambers. The female demon fought backs tears but couldn't so she left. Everyone started to leave expect for Koga and InuYasha group. A servant led Sango and the others away to the library as Koga was left with InuYasha. Jaken was already in the library sitting in a chair with his staff. No one made a sound until Koga and a guard carried InuYasha into the library. When the guard left Koga told everyone what had happen and hands Kagome Rin notebook and a letter that Sesshomaru never read.

InuYasha just sat there looking at Jaken. InuYasha told Jaken to follow him out of the library and gave him orders. Jaken quickly ran off when he was given an order. Kagome look up at InuYasha when he came back. Koga quit talking to Kagome when InuYasha came back in and he left. No one spoke when Koga left the library and just sat there. Koga came back with Rose after a few minutes of being gone.

Rose walks toward Kagome and felt her stomach. InuYasha looks up at the two women and cut his eyes towards Rose. Rose looks towards Koga and smiled.

"Your right Koga she is and there is really good news."

Kagome looks at Rose and look very worried. InuYasha stood up and walks towards Kagome. Rose looks really happy until InuYasha came over not looking happy.

"You're pregnant again Kagome?"

"I just found out a few days before the animals attack the village and then we had to deal with Sesshomaru I didn't want to put more things on your plate InuYasha I'm sorry."

InuYasha grabs Kagome into his arms and held her. Rose taps InuYasha on the shoulders and had a big smile on her face.

"Would you like for me to tell you how far along she is and the sex of the pup?"

"How can you tell what the baby is?"

"Because she is the best healer that the western lands can ever have no thanks to me."

William walks in with a big smile on his face as he was holding Lily. InuYasha glares at William as Rose and Kagome started to laugh.

"Hey I just walk into the room where we had our pups in and this one wouldn't let go of my leg."

"Hmm sounds like me with I was that small."

Rose started to laugh as everyone looks at her. Lily was on William shoulders playing with his hair. Rose was telling them how she use to be when she was younger and everyone started to laugh expect InuYasha.

"I don't know if you should court my daughter she is too young to sleep with a full grown demon."

"When someone is courted by another it doesn't mean we are going to have sex. Some do but I follow the rules and I wait until they are full grown and if they are ready."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth instead of lies."

"Your father made sure that I didn't touch Rose like that until she was of age and was ready. Last person who touch someone underage was killed by your father and Sesshomaru was the very same way."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that."

"Rose he is still locks up. Sesshomaru moved him deeper when you gave birth to our pups so he doesn't try to escape again."

"Good"

"I thought Sesshomaru hates half breeds so why are you so close to him?"

William and Rose told them what happen to Rose and everything in between. Kagome started to cry as Sango tried to keep Kagome crying.

"I am fine but Sesshomaru never had an easy life ever since his parents split up. That maybe the reason why he never really like you but he was started to warm up to the idea of having a brother."

"See InuYasha I told you that he wasn't all that bad."

"Bite me Sango."

"So you pretty much told her that she couldn't follow you or keep her safe unless you courted her? Here I thought my monk was bad."

"I couldn't help myself she was very beautiful and different from the other females that tried to sleep with me. Good thing I did because she is the only one that doesn't try to sleep around behind my back."

"Aw it's because you stole my heart the moment you save me."

"So when you court our daughter, we have lost all say on how she is raise?"

"I am afraid so and she would be living with me and Rose."

"Even sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yes she will just like I did and he keep me safe and warm. No he never touch me in a sexual way until we mate for the first time."

"The best part is that I don't have to wait as long I did for Rose."

Rose slaps William across the head when he said that. William started to laugh when Miroku started to laugh. Sango slaps Miroku across the face and leaving the famous red hand print on his face once more. Everyone started to laugh out loud when Sango slaps Miroku.

"Did it hurt when he courted you?"

"Yes it did but only for a moment. The mating mark hurts even more but he licks it clean and it heals really fast."

Rose said as she showed them her hand and neck. Kagome started touching her mating mark from InuYasha. William saw that Kagome was playing with her mark as well too.

"So did you put the mating mark in the same place when you courted her InuYasha?"

"No we first got married and then mated. I never knew the ways of the demons because I left alone at a very young age."

"Where would you put the courting mark on her if they allow you to court her?"

"My dear slayer the same place as Rose and she too will because a healer."

Rose slaps William again on the head and called him a bad dog for thinking such ways. Everyone didn't know what was going on until Rose told them.

"InuYasha they do make a good point. If we are to live in this castle we must live like demons do."

"Fine whatever. I want to see how he marks her first then we leave."

CHAPTER 17: MATING SEASON

William smiled as Lily wouldn't let go of his armor as he tried to lose the grip she had. He looks at her and ask if she wanted to become his mate. After explaining to yet another girl she took a step back and stuck out her hand. When he holds her hand she squeezes her eyes shut ready for the pain. She tries to jerk her hand back when William fangs enter her flesh but William had a good grip on her arm.

She started to cry out in pain for a few seconds. When William lifts his head up Lily saw his eyes glowed a different color and blood covered his mouth. When she got her hand back she ran towards InuYasha and wanting to be pick up. InuYasha picks up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. InuYasha told William to catch his daughter and threw up high in the air. William jump up and caught her. Lily filled the room with laugher. William had to put her down and covered his eyes up.

"How does it feel to have another me around?"

"I feel like a god."

William smiles and he went down on one knee to rub her stomach. Rose couldn't quit laughing as William start kissing her stomach.

"Oh I almost forgot. Lady Kagome you are about three months pregnant and you have about four months left and its only one pup. Would you like to know the sex of your pup?"

"It would be nice to know but I think it will be a girl like the first three."

Kagome started to laugh until Rose shook her head no."

"You are having a boy and your heir to the Western lands."

I thought first born is the heir to any lands, Sango asks.

"No that's is not all true in the way of demons we prefer to have males to be the heirs. If one mate couldn't birth a male heir then usually the oldest daughter will become heir. Sometimes the first daughter doesn't want to take over then they will choose whoever is the best to rule."

"Oh wow I didn't know that."

"Since you guys now rule these lands teachers will help you to learn the ways of Inu starting tomorrow."

Koga started to laugh. InuYasha cut his eyes towards Koga.

"What is so dam funny?"

"Um InuYasha don't get mad at Koga."

"Kagome is there a reason why I should be mad at the dirty ugly wolf?"

"Do you know how our oldest daughter Anna has been spinning so much time with Koga everytime he visits the village and started to stay longer each time?"

"What about it?"

"Well he kind of maybe had courted her a year ago."

"He did what? And you just stood there acting dumb about courting our daughter to him?"

William started to laugh and pulls away both of his girls out of the way. InuYasha screams at Kagome and points to William.

"So is Yuki courted by some demon too?"

"InuYasha do not make me say that word again today. I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out and no she is not courted by anyone yet."

"Yet?"

Anna and Yuki came in the library. Anna ran towards Koga and gave him a kiss right on the mouth. Kagome told InuYasha to sit. Yuki screams out saying that the castle is under attack by a half demon Naraku. Kagome told Yuki that it's not funny until they saw guards running past the library saying the inner walls have been breach by a half demon. InuYasha pulls out his sword while everyone didn't move. Yuki fell over laughing as Anna climbs on Koga pulling off his fur band and letting down his hair.

"Wow Koga you look really good with your hair down."

"Anna ended up seeing me in the hot spring right after I courted her and saw that my hair was down. Ever since then she takes off my head band and pulls down my hair. She does sneak around to try to find me when I am not at the den."

Before anyone could say a word a group of demons came in carrying all the kids. Out came two ice Inu demons and said who does things belong to?

Sango laughs and raise her hand. The twin demons were holding her set of twin girls.

"Brother do you think these humans will be mad if we court them?"

Miroku fell over and past out and Sango eyes grew wide. William started to laugh and Koga started to fall over laughing. Anna jumps on Koga stomach and act like she did nothing wrong as Koga eyes turn red. She licks him and took off and hides behind William.

"What is with the dam Inu's and courting everyone today of all days?"

"InuYasha this is normal. When someone as powerful like Sesshomaru dies demons tend to take on mates or even second mates. Since he is a Inu demon every Inu demon is most likely is taking on a mate or a second one. That's why you are seeing so many Inu's courting or go straight to mating. Even the wolves are doing the same thing. I think all breeds of dog is courting today."

Suddenly a wolf demon was chasing a laughing Inu teen and fell into the library. Just as they fell another wolf came running by with a human girl and stop to laugh at the pair on the floor. He scoops up the human girl in his arms and took off only to run into a group of Inu demons. They all started to laugh and took off in every way possible.

"What the hell is going on? It freaking looks like a whore house now."

"Lady Kagome such words. It's a demon way to help with Sesshomaru and Rin death. This is much worse than Inu no Taisho death."

"Oh shut up William. How would you know you lock us in your chambers for three days so you only hear others talking about it."

"True but we did have fun right?"

"General William do you have any orders to give out today?"

A guard steps over the pair who fell on the floor and was still kissing. InuYasha mouth was wide open as most tried not to laugh.

"Make sure the children who are not courted are to be kept into a single room and no mating is allowed in that room. Since you have plans find three guards that are still free to guard over that room and have servants in there to for their own good."

Everyone heard a little girl laughing and saw her jumping on the pair on the floor hard and the guard picks her up.

"Is that the heir to the north?"

The guard quickly grabs the girl leg and hides her behind his back. Koga fell over laughing as Anna ran behind the guard and pulls her out of his grip. William gave his guard a slap on the back and told him that he did better than anyone so far today.

"Looks like I just lost a really good guard to the north."

"General William another guard courted one of her sisters and five soldiers already started to mate with the higher rank servants."

"Great at this rate all the guards and soldiers are going to be out all week."

Come play with us, Anna said as she pulls the heir of the north from the soldier. Yuki jumps on the two ice Inu's and told them that they are hers now. She made them put down the twins and had them by their tails. InuYasha tried to pull off his daughter but failed. She held onto both of their armors. When she saw her father trying to take her off the twin demons she flat out said no their mine now. The twins look at each other and was very shock but ended up laughing as they look towards the mother.

The two demons look at the little girl and ask her if she wanted to become both of their mates. She screams out mine as she pulls on both of their hair causing them to butt heads. Kagome started to laugh as she sat down next to Rose.

"Lady Kagome do you care if we both court little Yuki?"

"She wants you both so give her want she wants."

They each took a wrist and bite down hard as a fox and a human looking guard came into the library. The twins ran towards them and hugs them.

"It seem like all the girls are courted today."

"Rose what about your pups?"

"Oh no they are way too young even to be courted but they will be in about ten years since they are almost full demons."

"It would be better if no one looks at them for at least for the next two hundred years."

"Oh now you are paying attention to our daughter since Sesshomaru lock himself in the room with Rin body."

William rolled his eyes and picks up Lily and walks out of the library. Mommy come look what we found when we snuck out, both of the twins girls said at the same time. Both the guards' eyes grew wide when they saw Sango walking towards them.

"We didn't know that their parents were still alive please forgive us."

Just as they said the two little girls held out their arms.

"You guys courted them? Why does this mark different from the others I have seen?"

"Um the reason why his is different from ours it's because he is a different type of demon. He is a vampire one of the very few of his kind that can walk during the day."

"Lady Rose have you seen my daughter? She finally walks by herself and keep taking off with every chance she gets."

"You found me mommy."

A little girl came out with Sango son. At lease out son can have a human in the end, Miroku said in a happy tone. Everyone started to laugh.

CHAPTER 18: THE FINAL MOMENTS

Rose puts Kagome son down for a nap as she was taking a bath with InuYasha. She couldn't believe that it's been one year when Sesshomaru and Rin bodies were burn. William had caught her crying late at night a few times since they lost Sesshomaru. Lily even tried to help her to not to cry as much during the day. Rose felt better when Lily tries to make her smile.

InuYasha has become very strong Lord of the West and even started acting more like a proper demon. He still wore his fire rat clothes but not all the time. He felt weird for taking over his brother chamber. He found out that it was his father chambers once before and Sesshomaru refuses to change anything and InuYasha was the same way. Kagome packs all Rin kimonos to keep them safe and so did InuYasha. When they walks into the storage room they play both Sesshomaru and Rin trunks next to his father and mother trunks.

Everytime InuYasha went missing Kagome finds him in the storage room sitting in front of his father and brothers belongings. He would have tears down his cheeks when Kagome finds him. When she opens the door and didn't see InuYasha sitting where he would be she started to get very worried. She walks down a hallway and started to look out the window that views the gardens and saw Jaken and InuYasha outside.

"Jaken doesn't this look just like them?"

"I made sure that every line and design was in its places. I even made sure that the head piece was on Rin just that way he would have wanted."

**starts to rain**

"My lord we must get you inside before you are sick."

"I was so dumb on trying to fight him and treated him the way I did."

"Rin told me that she wish I was nicer to her. She was always so nice to me and always made sure that Sesshomaru didn't be mean to me that much."

"We both are the worst living being ever."

Jaken stood leaning on the staff of two heads as InuYasha leans against a giant stone statue of Sesshomaru and Rin. It was made out of rare stone and was ten feet tall. The statue look like it could move at any given moment. It started to pour down even harder and they still haven't moved.

"I wish you were still here Sesshomaru. We all miss you but your brother misses you the most."

"Lady Kagome little Sesshomaru is hungry again I think he wants more milk."

"Thank you Lily I will be their soon."

As Kagome saw Rose walking towards her with her son she started to cry. Rose helps Kagome to feel better so no one can see the Lady of the West crying.

"I wish that InuYasha didn't take Sesshomaru death so hard Rose."

"It seems like everyone still crying over his death."

"I keep finding InuYasha in the storage room."

"Yes but I heard ever since your son was born he is not so cut off from the world."

"I still couldn't believe that he wanted to name our only son after Sesshomaru."

"My lady is you not please with the name?"

"No I love the name it's just I don't understand how I was able to give birth to a full blood Inu pup."

"It's very rare for that to happen maybe the fate and the gods wanted you to have a full Inu pup."

"Yes you may be right but he looks just like the real Sesshomaru before he died."

Kagome looks down at her only son and child that was a full Inu demon with a tear drop going down his face. Please don't cry Kagome, Rose said as she rubs her back. When the child was born and the moment InuYasha took a look at his son he named him after his only brother Sesshomaru. He had golden eyes with two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He even had the same color of silver hair as Sesshomaru before he died.

Sesshomaru mother made a comment about Sesshomaru being reborn as their child and it would be funny that if he had the same birth mark that Sesshomaru did. When she said that they look for another crescent moon on the baby Sesshomaru on his left ankle just like Sesshomaru. They found it on his left ankle in the same spot where Sesshomaru had his. His mother said that she couldn't believe how that new born pup looks so much like Sesshomaru. It looks like someone pulled Sesshomaru from the past as a baby and places him in the future.

"Maybe in a few hundred years your son just might find his mate and she will looks just like Rin."

"I think you are right on that Rose."

InuYasha came back inside soaking wet as Jaken follows him. He grabs his son and lifts him high in the air and said I love you my son Sesshomaru. The baby smiles at him as InuYasha hugs him and getting him all wet. Rose, Kagome, and Jaken stood there watching InuYasha walking off as he played with his son.


End file.
